Stunted
by BriRenee
Summary: Bella has come to live with her father after the tragic death of her mother. She meets new friends along the way including the son of the beautiful Shrink. Will Bella and Edward even become friends, or will Bella's pain hinder her from letting anyone in?
1. The Shrink

I walked towards the precipice, while debating what I would do once I got there. Would I dive off into the freezing abyss? Dangle my legs over the side just to get the thrill of it all? Or would I stand three feet from the edge trying to peer over? Gradually I got higher and peered into the darkness. Colors swirled all around me, greens and blues and purples. The wind was now biting at my ankles and I mentally cursed myself for not wearing pants. How much further till the top? Is there a top? Would this time be like last time? What would be waiting for me? I stumbled and slid to the ground, my world felt as if it were in slow motion. I looked behind me to see what I had tripped over. A rock, but it wasn't just a rock, it was…a person. I climbed faster now, taking off on all fours, scrambling to find the top. I was nearly there when someone jumped out at me, they tried to grab for me but I pushed them away. But the force of push carried me backwards, and suddenly I was freefalling down the side of the cliff that I had just climbed. I could see the top, it gleamed. Every time I looked at it, it changed colors. I was still falling. Falling and falling, and screaming and screaming. But I wasn't landing. The cliff wasn't this high, was it? Where was the ground? I glanced behind me but all was black, then everything was black, there was no more color. There was no more sound.

"Bella! Bella wake up! Bella you're gonna be late for school! Will you get the hell out of bed already?"

I was startled awake by the sound of my father's voice calling through the black.

"Isabella Swan, if you do not get your butt out of bed you are grounded young lady!"

The darkness started to clear and I found myself laughing. Charlie could put away criminals, but there was no way he could ground me.

"Isabella, I'm coming in there, you better be decent!"

At this I jumped. Because decent was something that I was not, but awake I was!

"I'm up, I'm up! Jeez Charlie, give me a break!"

"That's dad to you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright…_dad_." I climbed out of bed and made my way to my dresser. There was nothing new or remotely attractive to wear in there, but I still searched in hopes of a miracle. The miracle never came and I was stuck wearing yet another white t-shirt and jeans. I threw on some socks, I think they matched, and a pair of shoes. I assessed myself in the mirror. It wasn't great, but it was still better than running around naked. That would surely get me kicked out of Forks High. However, compared to the way that some girls dressed I might fit right in. I pulled my hair up with elastic, threw on a hoodie and made my way down the stairs.

I had been attending Forks High for a total of two days and had already had five spit balls shot at me, four run-ins with the school principal, been asked on three dates, had two girls threaten my life for hitting on their boyfriends, and made not one friend. The spit balls all came from girls in the back of my classes. Apparently I had the face of someone who appreciated saliva covered paper bombs thrown at the back of my head. The run-ins with the principal hadn't been my fault either. First, this girl tripped me walking down the hall so I turned around and told her to go flog herself. One of the teachers heard and told me to visit the principal. So maybe I was a bit more colorful with my choice of vernacular, but the girl tripped me for no reason. The second time I walked into my class twenty minutes late. The teacher sent me straight to the principal. I tried to explain that I had gotten lost, but he wouldn't hear it. Something about Lauren somebody telling him she saw me behind the dumpsters smoking a cigarette. That's a load of crap, smoking is for fat girls and guys with no girlfriends. The third time, well, I guess I kind of deserved that one. This guy walked up behind me and grabbed my butt. I tried to plead my case, but the principal wouldn't hear it. Apparently punching a guy in the gut for grabbing you inappropriately is not considered "okay". I actually got detention for that one. Some crap about three strikes. Anyway, the last one wasn't exactly my fault, entirely. This girl, I think her name was Jessica or something, told me that this girl Lauren, the cigarette behind the dumpster girl, was talking shit about me. So I cornered her in the bathroom and demanded she shape up or I'll do it for her. She said something nasty. I said something nasty back. She pushed me. I pushed her back. She pushed me again and I grabbed her by her hair and threw her against a wall. So, she kicked me in the stomach and then tried to leave. I grabbed her from behind, swung her around, and proceeded to sock her in that perfect little nose of hers. We both got suspended for that one. It took Charlie 2 hours to talk the principal into not expelling me from school. I think after a few waived traffic tickets the principal agreed, under one condition. I had to talk to the school shrink. Some guy named Carl. Or Lyle, or something weird like that. Sounded like a fat guy to me, but what the heck, if this is the price to pay to graduate on time then I guess I'll take it.

I was half way out the door when Charlie told me not to forget that I had a meeting with The Shrink after school today. Like I could forget, it's all he had talked about last night. Apparently this Shrink guy is incredibly intelligent, incredibly young, and incredibly hot. The last one I had picked up from the school secretary. Why she felt the need to tell me this I had no idea. But if the middle-aged woman thought The Shrink was hot, then who was I to argue? Later I entertained ideas of a fat, balding, old man with crooked teeth and a hairy mole on his left cheek.

The school day went off without a hitch. I decided the best way to get through the day was to ignore everyone else and keep to myself. So I pulled my hood up, turned up my Ipod, and fixed a glare at anyone who crossed my path. Finally the day ended and I reported to the school office for my first meeting with The Shrink.

"You can go in now." The middle-aged secretary told me. Then she gestured to the door to her right. It was closed and looked about as inviting as a jail cell. I rapped on the door with my knuckles and then waited for a response.

The door opened and an angel stood before me. His hair was the color of fresh hay. His eyes nearly matching his hair color. His lips were pink, like he had been playing a brass instrument or something. Every feature on his face looked perfect; my face looked like a potter had thrown random pieces of clay at it. He stood there just staring at me for a moment. I'm sure he was trying to size me up, so then I turned on my poker face and pushed past him into the room. I took a seat at large, overstuffed, brown leather armchair. The Shrink took the seat next to mine and turned towards me ever so slightly.

I sat there trying to ignore the fact that he was just sitting there staring at me. We sat there like that for fifteen minutes before I said, and maybe a little too loudly, "What?" I heard The Shrink chuckle softly and then turn more towards me in his chair.

"Isabella,"

"Bella."

"Isabella,"

"It's Bella, just Bella."

"Isabella,"

"Seriously, no one has called me Bella since the 6th grade! I go by Bella, I'm sure you can handle that Dr…"

"Cullen."

"Alright, Dr. Cullen. Call me Bella. Not Isabella, or even Miss Swan. Bella."

"Isabella," I huffed a sigh of frustration. Was this guy dense? "Isabella, I prefer to call people by the name that was given to them by their parents. I also prefer for people to address me the same way, so you may call me Carlisle."

"I prefer Dr. Cullen." I had to fight back the smile that was threatening to pull the corners of my mouth up. If this guy was going to play dumb, then so was I.

"Yes, but you are the student, and I am the teacher, and you will address me the way I wish to be addressed."

"Well, technically, you're not a teacher. You're a shrink. Therefore, I don't have to do anything you say." I could see him now fighting not to smile and it pissed me off. I was winning this argument, not him, so why was he looking so smug?

"Fine, I will call you…_Bella_, and you will call me Carlisle."

"Fine."

"Good. Now, tell me _Bella_, why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here!" This guy was a real piece of work!

"Yes, but I want to know why you think you're here."

"Because I got into some scrapes with some stupid people and in order to stay in school I have to come and talk to you. However, I think it's completely ridiculous! I don't need a shrink. I need to be someplace where the sun actually exists!"

Again, the idiot laughed at me.

"Do I amuse you Dr. Cullen?" He just stared at me blankly, "Sorry, _Carlisle?_"

"Well, actually Miss Sw—I mean Bella, you do. How do you know that the sun doesn't exist?"

"Have you seen it recently?"

"Well yes actually. I believe it was Sunday. It came out at 2:45 and went away at 2:49."

"Exactly! It doesn't exist!"

"But Bella, I just said…"

"You said, 'It came out at 2:45 and went away at 2:49.' It's gone, it's never coming back! I can't be here!"

"Why don't you tell me about the fight with the Lauren girl?"

"Alright, the bitch—"

"Please Bella, no profanity."

"Alright, the female mother of a litter of dogs told my teacher I was smoking behind the dumpsters."

"Were you smoking behind the dumpsters?"

"Hell no! Sorry, I mean no. Smoking is for fat girls and guys who can't get laid." Again, the smug jerk laughed at me. "Will you stop laughing at me? You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Alright, sorry. So she told the teacher you were smoking behind the dumpsters. So you then proceeded to punch her in the face?" This guy was making me sound more and more ridiculous by the minute!

"No! After I went and saw the principal I found the…well, her in the bathroom and told her that if she didn't shape up I was going to do it for her. Then we shared some pleasantries and a cupcake and I punched her in the nose!"

"Bella…"

"I told her to shape up or I'd do it for her. She pushed me, I pushed her back. She pushed me into a wall, I pushed her again. She grabbed me by my hair and threw me against a wall so I grabbed her by the shoulder, spun her around and gave her a good sock in the face. The chick had it coming, I mean, she doesn't even know me!"

"So because she was talking crap you punched her."

"Didn't you hear me? I told you she pushed me first! You're a shrink, so aren't you supposed to be good at listening?"

Right then there was a knock on the door and a bronze head emerged from the crack between the door and the frame. He looked in at the two of us sitting in chairs. By now my hair had started to come loose of the ponytail and my face was flushed a horrible red.

"Sorry."

"No, Edward, it's alright, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I should wait for you or if you brought your car today."

"Go ahead without me; I think I'll be a while longer."

The bronze head disappeared through the crack and was gone. The Shrink looked at me funny I realized I could remember how to breathe again.

"So, Bella, what hap—"

"Who was that?"

"That is my son Edward. Anyways, where were we…."

"How old is he?"

"About your age. Now Bella, let's please continue."

"How come I've never seen him before?"

"Because he's in all upper level classes."

"Oh." Curses! Of course the hottest guy in school would be the son of The Shrink. "You're not allowed to share what I say to you, to others are you?"

"Only if I feel that you are on the path to self-destruction."

"Meaning only if I sound like I'm gonna kill myself, right?"

"Yes." He looked pained at my flippant talk of suicide.

"Sweet! Okay, so what else do you wanna know, Doc?"

"Well, tell me about your life before you came to Forks."

"I don't wanna talk about that." I fixed The Shrink with a cold stare and then got up and walked over to his bookshelf.

"Why not?" The guy just could not take a hint could he? If I had wanted to talk about my past, I would have told him, not said 'I don't wanna talk about that' and then walked away.

"Because," I miss my mother, and I miss our life. I miss our old house, and my hamster. Because some asshole decided to come along and take my mother from me. I didn't blame my mother for wanting to be with him, but I do blame her for not listening to me when I told her he was bad for her. I do blame her for not listening when I told her that he creeped me out. I do blame her for agreeing to get in the car with him when he was so drunk that the road swam in front of his vision. I do blame her for dying pinned between the car and the tree. I blame her for leaving me with Charlie, the ignorant man who is trying to play father. Not all men are made to be fathers, Charlie should have chosen not to reproduce.

"Because I don't want to, and it doesn't matter anyways!" I almost screamed at the man. I couldn't read the book titles because my eyes were clouded over with the tears I was trying not to shed. The next thing I knew The Shrink was by my side offering me a box of Kleenex. I ignored him and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I left the bookcase and walked over to his window. Through the thick cover of clouds the sun was slowly making its way out. I laughed softly at the irony of it all.

"It's never as bad as it seems." The Shrink said from across the room.

"Like hell…"

"Bella, we're done for today. You may leave if you would like."

I couldn't get out of there fast enough, I ran to the chair that I had occupied just minutes ago and grabbed my backpack. I pulled the door open and slammed into a massive chest. Before I knew what was happening I was going down, my own force now turned against me and propelling me towards the floor. A hand reached out and grabbed my elbow and steadied me. I looked up into the face of the bronze head that I had seen just minutes before. Now that I could see more of him I realized he was about six feet tall and had the build of a Greek god. He looked down with green eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see you there. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

All at the same time I smiled, blushed, gasped, and giggled. "No, I'm fine."

He let go of my elbow then. "I'm Edward."

"Bella."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Bella."

He smiled at me and again I forgot how to breathe. I just smiled up at him dumbly. I'm sure he probably thought I was the biggest idiot he'd ever met. But for those few seconds that I stood basking in Edward's shadow I felt happy. Then I remembered who his father was and took off at a near run. I slammed through door after door, past person after person. Students who had just gotten out of after school activities. Teachers who had finally finished grading papers. Janitors who were pissed because they would now have to re-mop the floors. I slammed through the last set of doors and found myself in the parking lot. I made my way through the empty stalls where students' cars usually sat parked, waiting for their owners. I was ten feet from my car when I noticed the problem. My two front tires were flat, and upon further inspection I found that it was not of their own doing either. Someone had taken a sharp object to both front tires and now they were completely flat. Which was just so fortunate considering I had only one spare tire. I debated about whether or not I should call Charlie when a shadow passed over the front of my truck.

"Car trouble?" It was Edward. He looked as if he were trying to hide a smirk by looking gravely serious.

"What made you think that? I usually just love driving my car with flat tires." I ignored him and started walking out of the parking lot.

"How are you going to get home?" He called off after me.

"Walk."

I took off out of the parking lot fuming because some idiot, probably that Lauren chick, had immaturely slashed my tires. But at the same time I was daydreaming about Edward. Wondering what he would look like shirtless, and if his bronze hair was natural, when a horn scared me half to death.

"Get in." This kid can just not take a hint, can he? Like father like son I guess.

"No."

"Bella, get in the car. It's going to start raining and you don't want to get sick do you?"

"Yes." I said, I was not accepting a ride from him. He was probably just like his father, smug and dense.

"Bella, please. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

Because the murder rate in forks is so high. "No."

Before I knew what was happening his car jumped up onto the sidewalk and stopped; blocking my path.

"Bella, get in the car…please?"

"Well, now that you asked so nicely…no."

"Fine!" He popped the car in reverse, maneuvered his way off the curb, and drove off.

I smiled to myself feeling victorious as the first rain drop landed on my nose all fat and heavy. I was screwed. But this is the way I chose it. However, my thoughts were again interrupted by another horn. I turned around about ready to give Edward the finger when I realized that it was a cop car.

Charlie pulled up and rolled down the window. "I got a call about a crazy girl walking the streets. Where's your car."

"Flat tire."

"You have a spare"

"But I don't have two."

"Get in."

The ride back to the house was silent and I could feel the frustration rolling off of Charlie. The second we pulled into the driveway I was bolting for the house. I got in, ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. I was frozen from my short walk in the rain. I stood there and let the steamy water run down my body. The hot water mixed with the smell of my shampoo made for a purely intoxicating experience, and I found myself relaxed by the time I stepped out. I went to my room, changed in my sweats and laid down in my bed. My mind wandered through the events of the day, meeting Edward, running into Edward, being offered a ride by Edward, nearly being run over by Edward, meeting The Shrink, talking to the Shrink, almost talking about…mom…

I continued to think about mom and slowly cried myself to sleep.


	2. The Kid

**A/N: This one is for Kimber and Christa, for allowing me to talk this out and figure out what I was going to do with the chapter. And for the four of you who have actually taken an interest in the story and told me so. **

* * *

I woke up feeling as if I had fallen hundreds of feet only to land abruptly on my mattress. I turned to the clock and groaned, 6:30 pm; Charlie would want his dinner soon. I climbed out of bed and looked out my window. The sky had darkened and rain fell from the dark gray clouds. Somewhere in the distance a dog was barking and a football game was blaring from a living room television set. I took one look at myself in the mirror, grimaced, and then realized it was just Charlie so the tangled mess around my face wasn't a big deal. I walked towards the door but paused at my desk, my computer was flashing one new email. I looked at who it was from and nearly fainted. It was the bastard Phil, my drunken ex-step-father. What could that jerk-off possibly want from me? I hit the delete key and headed for the kitchen. As I approached I heard voices, two old and one younger. I couldn't place the other two but still they felt familiar to me. I turned the corner and was greeted by my father, a man in a wheelchair, and a scrawny looking russet colored kid. The first two were holding beers and the third, a coke. They all turned as I entered the kitchen.

I looked at the scene, three men in my kitchen and I had the hair of a banshee. I abruptly turned on my heels and headed for my room by was stalled by a strong hand tugging on the back of my shirt.

"Bella, say hello to our guests."

"Hi." I said shortly and again attempted to seek refuge in my bedroom. I was halfway through the doorway when the same hand grabbed the same spot on my shirt.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob."

I smiled to both of the men, which may have been mistaken for a grimace and turned on my heels. This time I actually made it out into the hall. However, I was stopped short by the furious whisper of Charlie.

"Isabella Swan! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not in a good mood _Charlie._"

"I don't care. And you will call me dad. Now go back in there and make polite conversation with our guest."

"They're not _our_ guests _Dad_, they're yours!"

"Isabella!"

I didn't stick around long enough for him to berate me anymore. I made my way out the door and onto the street in seconds, only to remember that I didn't have a car anymore. I was halfway down the driveway when I noticed the truck sitting at the sidewalk. I walked over and inspected the tires, two brand-new, not slashed tires. I gave them a few kicks, not really to test them, but to get out the frustration of my life. I can't believe Charlie would just invite people over to our house and not tell me. But what's worse, I can't believe Phil would email me. What more could he want from me? He took my mother, and my old life, now what did he want, me as well? Forgiveness? Like hell he was getting that. The drunken bastard stole my mother from me because he was too hammered to give her the keys and allow her to drive, and now I was stuck here playing hostess to my dad and his friends.

A stray tear streaked down my face and I kicked the tire again. I hate crying, and it had already happened twice today, what was next, another guest appearance by Edward?

"Your dad and I put new tires on it while you were taking a nap." It was the russet colored kid that spoke. Apparently he had followed me out of the house. He wasn't so bad looking, just scrawny.

"Sweet, wanna cookie?" I said with my back turned to him. I took my sleeve to my face to make sure I didn't have any tear stains there.

"No. I was just saying. You could say thank you, you know. We didn't have to come out here and help you."

"Like I said, great, wanna cookie?"

"You're dad was right, you really have changed." He said as he turned to make his way back to the house.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just, last time I saw you, you were fun and wanted to make mud pies. Now you see the school psychologist. It's just surprising is all."

So now Charlie was telling people I was seeing The Shrink. What was next? "So what? You want to make something of it?"

"You don't want to fight me Bella."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I want to kick the crap out of you." He actually laughed at this. After that I lost control and propelled myself at him. I caught him off guard and got off a good slap before he grabbed my hand. I stood there struggling against his grasp when I heard the door slam open.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

Jacob let me go then and I fell to the ground. He reached down to help me up and I slapped his hands away.

"I'm out of here."

I jumped in truck and took off. I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't going to stay here any longer. I started driving slowly but gradually I began to push the truck. I could hear it groaning under the pressure that I was placing on it but I didn't care. If the car dying was the price I had to pay for getting away then so be it. I didn't realize I had started to cry until suddenly my vision became incredibly blurred and I almost slammed into the Semi that was coming straight at me. I pulled off to the side of the road and tried to get myself together. The tears were falling harder than I knew possible and I just let them go. I hadn't cried since mom's funeral. Since I watched my whole life fall apart. My mother was gone and I was being sent off to live with Charlie, the father that had never really gotten to know. The few times I had visited him in forks I had hated it. And Phil, Phil went into rehab rather than going to jail. Apparently the judge was a fan of his work in minor league baseball so he gave Phil the option of rehab. Now Phil was out and sending me emails, no doubt trying to apologize for ruining my life. Well too bad asshole, you can go drive into another tree for all I care.

I didn't see the headlights pull up behind me so the rap on my window scared the crap out of me. I rolled down the window and was greeted by the face of The Kid.

"Are you okay."

"What the hell do you want?"

"After you left I felt bad and wanted to come and try and find you and apologize."

"Great."

"So, I'm sorry Bella. For everything. I'm sorry."

"Yeah okay." I turned the key in the ignition and tried to start the car. It wouldn't turn over. I just sat there turning and turning and hearing the high pitched grind of the engine.

"Pop the hood. I'll check it out."

"Maybe we should have a professional look at it."

"Bella, I rebuilt this engine myself." So I popped the hood and allowed the kid to look under the hood. He tinkered around in there for about ten minutes before he slammed it down and shook his head. "It's too dark under there; I can't see anything right now. Lock it up and it get in my car and I'll come back and check on it later."

"Are you even old enough to drive?"

"On the Rez I am."

"Earth to Jacob, you're not on the Rez."

"Yeah but my dad is best friends with the guy who pretty much runs the city."

"Good point." I got out and climbed into the passenger side of Jacob's car. He turned the key and the engine started right up. We turned around and headed back into town.

"So Bella,"

"You hungry? Because I'm starving. Charlie and your dad are probably starving too. Wanna stop at the store and grab something for dinner?"

"Sure." We drove in silence from then on until we reached the market.

"This is the store?" It was a little brown building that had a green painted sign that said 'Market'. I looked in the windows and realized it was about the same size as a gas station. "I guess it'll have to do."

I was walking in the door when I collided with an all too familiar chest.

"Maybe you might want to learn to walk with your head up." It was Edward, and he was carrying four grocery bags. The sleeves on his t-shirt were sliding up showing finely chiseled arms. The muscles were strained ever so slightly under the weight of the groceries.

"I could say the same for you!"

"My head was up."

"Then why didn't you move?" He didn't respond and just smirked. He reminded me so much of The Shrink in that one moment that I nearly faltered.

"Bella, what's the holdup why aren't we—oh, hello Edward." The disdain that rolled off of The Kid's tongue was enough to cause me to turn and l couldn't help but smile.

"Jacob. Well Bella, it was lovely to see you, but I must be going. Good bye Bella." He pushed past both of us and made his way to his car. I could see it was a silver thing; it looked like it could really move.

The Kid didn't say another word while I shopped, grabbing all the fixings for a nice spaghetti dinner. The ride back to Charlie's was equally as quiet. The car was quiet, but the anger rolling off The Kid was louder than the roar of a diesel engine.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You and Edward."

"The guy just bothers me okay?" The Kid gave me a look that said 'Drop it.' But of course I wasn't one to take a hint.

"Why?"

"Because he just does Bella, God, do you need to know everything?"

"No I—"

"Maybe you could just mind your own business."

"Fine!"

We pulled up outside the house and I carried the groceries into the kitchen. Billy and Charlie were still sitting there, but they had moved on to their fourth beers. The scene in the kitchen suddenly reminded me of one night with my mom and Phil. Phil had had a little too much to drink and was yelling at my mom for one thing or another. I came downstairs to see what was going on just in time to see Phil slap my mom and her go down on the floor. I gasped and he saw me and told me to get the hell out of his house. I started to go back upstairs and he charged after me. I was just about to shut my door when he barreled through, knocking me on the ground.

"Get up."

I whimpered as he reached down and grabbed me by my hair.

"I said, get up." I scrambled to my feet while he held my hair in his hand. "I told you to get the hell out of my house."

"This isn't your house. It's my mothers." I didn't expect him to slap me, so when he did I couldn't even cry I just stood there staring at him. I looked in the eyes of this man who had been so nice when he was first dating my mother. I wondered how such a nice man could be such a jerk. That's when I smelt his breathe; he had to have been drinking for hours.

"And I'm married to your mother, so you will get the hell out of my house!" He threw me by my hair this time. I went crashing into my closet doors, breaking the glass as I collided with it.

Later my mother would take me to the hospital and tell the doctors that I had gotten dizzy and fallen down against the closet door. The doctors exchanged looks of doubt, but said nothing. I couldn't understand how my mother could protect him. He slapped her and threw me through a door, but still she lied for him. On the way home she would say it wasn't his fault. His team was losing and he had drunk a few too many beers. She would make excuses for him to me. But I saw him for who he really was. Every time he got out of control I begged my mother to leave him, but she wouldn't have it. She loved him. He beat her, and she loved him. I never understood it.

"Bella?" Everyone in the kitchen was looking at me and I felt as if someone had asked a question.

"Huh?"

"I said, where did you go?" It was Charlie.

"I went for a drive, but the car broke down, and Jacob found me stranded on the side of the road. We locked up the truck and drove back into town. I got some stuff for dinner. Maybe a little spaghetti?" Charlie just nodded and I got to work filling the pasta pot with water and setting the jar of spaghetti sauce to simmering on the stove. Two hours later we were all full of spaghetti and Billy and The Kid were making their way out the door. I didn't stay around to see them off; I just climbed into stairs and got ready for bed. I was just climbing into bed when there was soft rap on the door.

"Bella?" Charlie called delicately through the door.

"Come in." I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and looked to the door.

"When you were out, some man called for you. He didn't leave a name, just said he would call back. Just thought you might like to know."

"Thanks Charlie."

After he left I laid there and thought about who the man could have been. Was it Carlisle, calling to remind me that I had another meeting with him tomorrow? Was it Edward? Why would Edward call me? To apologize for the accident between him and The Kid? No; then why? What if it wasn't either of them? What if it was Phil? What if he had tracked me down to Charlie's? What if he was still pissed? What if he was drunk again? What would he want with me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He already took my mom from me, what more could he want?

My paranoia drove me insane and I crossed from my bed to the window to make sure it was locked. Sure I was on the second floor, but it wasn't that hard to get up here. I peered out the window and gasped, there was a man down there. He was standing at a streetlamp and I could swear he was staring up into my window. Then he did the one thing that caused me to scream, he raised his hand and waved. The next thing I knew Charlie was charging through my door and shouting more questions than I could answer.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright? What's going on?"

I just stood there shaking as I looked out my window. Charlie pushed past me and looked out and saw the man standing there. He hustled out of the room and I heard him hit the stairs. I ran after him and caught up with him in just enough time to see him grab his gun off the hook in the front hall. He threw the door open and then yelled behind him for me to shut and lock the door. I did so and then sat looking through the peep hole of the door. Charlie was over at the streetlamp now; he was looking around with gun drawn. His back was turned to me and then an eye looked in through the peephole.

The eye was blue and bloodshot. The voice behind the door was quietly calling my name. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't run because he was outside. But what if the man got Charlie? I ran to the kitchen and dialed 9-1-1 and told the operator that we were at Chief Swan's house, that there was a suspicious man outside the house, and that Charlie needed help.

I ran back to the door and screamed through it, "I called the cops! So you better get out of here!"

The man on the other side of the door just laughed manically but after a few seconds I could see through the peephole again. Charlie was still over by the streetlamp, but the man was going towards him, sticking towards the shadows. I tried screaming Charlie's name through the door, but he couldn't hear me. I threw open the door and screamed his name just as red and blue lights started streaming down the street. The man took off into the forest and disappeared.

The cops searched the forest and everything but couldn't find anything. The only thing they did find was a piece of green cloth. The cops asked Charlie if it looked familiar, but he said no. They asked me and I started shaking. Charlie tried to get me to calm down but I couldn't stop the tremors running through my body.

Finally I pulled it together. The cops asked again if I recognized it, and so I told them.

"It's a piece of fabric from my bedspread from back in Phoenix."

* * *

**If you guys are liking what you're reading, please leave some comments. Or if you have any suggestions, or if you want to tell me you hate it, please leave a review!!! **


	3. The Pixie

**A/N: I forgot to add this to the last two chapters, but I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Also, a huge thank you to all of you who have been reading this story and _actually letting me know!_ I hope you enjoy this.  
**

* * *

The police proceeded to ask me question after question about who could have had a scrap of fabric from my old comforter. So I told them about Phil. I told them about Phil and how he was a drunk, and how he had abused my mom. I neglected to tell them about him abusing me, call it fear or whatever, but I just couldn't tell them. They called down to Phoenix and found out that Phil was sleeping at the Rehabilitation Center in Phoenix, so it couldn't possibly be him. The police asked me if there were any other "persons of interest." That's how they put it, "persons of interest." I wanted to scream at them. I didn't know who else could possibly want to scare or maybe even hurt me. All I knew was that their little scare tactic had worked and that now that I was lying in bed for the second time that night I could not fall asleep.

I tried to think about who could possibly want to hurt me. Only one name came to mind, the name of the man that had taken my mother from me. But fortunately for him he was locked up in a rehab center. I couldn't think of a reason why he would be after me, though. Was he afraid I would go to the police about the abuse? Too late for that. But mom is dead, so it's not like a case would hold in court now, not without a primary witness. I learned a lot about primary witnesses this last summer. A case could be made or broken on the primary witness. In our situation, the case had been broken. Phil had claimed that he had only had two drinks so no one could blame him for drunk driving. But by the time the police actually got around to testing him, a lot of the alcohol had already evacuated from his body. Seeing how mom was dead, there was no primary witness to explain what exactly happened that night. Phil claimed temporary amnesia and couldn't remember a single thing from that night. But I heard him, when he came back to the house later he pleaded with me not to tell anyone. He said he was sorry and he didn't mean for anything bad to happen. Then he got drunk and threatened me, he said that if I told I would be buried right next to my mother. I swore I wouldn't tell and then moved in with my best friend Angela. After that I was forced to move in with Charlie.

A knock on my door pulled me out of the past.

"Bella?" Charlie peeked through the door. "Bella are you okay."

"I'm fine." I said, all the while trying to hide the fear and terror in my voice.

"I've arranged to have a cop car outside the house at all times. Also, I've put out a report for anyone who spots a suspicious character to bring them in for questioning."

I just nodded. He walked out of the room and closed the door. I thought for a few more minutes about everything that had happened last summer before finally dozing off.

* * *

Again I crash landed on my bed when I awoke. I turned over and saw that the clock was blinking twelve. I decided to roll over and grab a few more winks before Charlie came storming in to tell me to get my butt to school. Time passed, and I had no idea how much, but I was rudely awoken by the ringing of the phone on my bedside table.

"I decided to give you some extra time to sleep. But don't forget, you have a meeting with Dr. Cullen today. It's about one and you have to be there in two hours."

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem. Have a good afternoon." I doubted that since I would have to see The Shrink today, but I returned the pleasantry and then hung up. I got up and ambled down to the shower. I stood there rinsing off last night's horror and then towel dried my hair. I had a lunch of leftover spaghetti and then watched some stupid sitcom while I waited for the time to go to school.

The clocked turned to 3:35 and I finally decided that I should head out. I grabbed my backpack and my keys, and then was hit with the sudden realization that I was again without a car. I thought about my poor truck stranded on the freeway when a strong knock pounded on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw the brown-eyed officer standing on the front stoop.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Your father told me that you were without a car and would need a ride to school."

"Do I have to ride in the back?"

"Have you recently committed a crime?"

I smiled. "No."

"Then I guess I could let you ride shotgun."

I went back into the house and grabbed my backpack and keys. I swung the door shut and then locked up the house. The officer stood holding the passenger side door open for me. I climbed in and placed my bag at my feet. The ride to school was silent, but it wasn't awkward, just empty. When we finally got the school the officer told me my father would be here to pick me up at four and to wait for him and accept rides from no one. I got out of the car and then rolled my eyes, I wasn't four!

I walked through the deserted school campus towards the school office. I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Everyone was in class and no one was out, so I couldn't understand why I couldn't staunch the feeling of being watched. I turned back to see if the officer had left, and sure enough, he hadn't. This guy was good, probably looking for a promotion or something. I looked at the officer in the car and waved; he waved back but just sat there. He probably wouldn't leave until I was in the building. This was going to get old fast.

I walked into the school office and watched as a short, pixie-haired, brunette walked out of The Shrink's office.

She yelled back okay to The Shrink and then turned. Her eyes lighted up when she saw me. I felt like I should show just as much enthusiasm, but I had no clue who the yell this Pixie was.

"You must be Bella. I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." Great, exactly what I need, another Cullen. I just looked at her and then began to walk by. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Oh, and Bella, if you ever need anything," she paused to look me straight in the eyes, "Just ask."

I stalked past The Pixie all the while thinking that this chick was insane. As I walked into The Shrink's office I was surprised by the shock of sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Ah, Bella. You're here. I heard about the situation at your house last night. Are you alright?" I just looked at him. Of course he had heard, this town was tiny and gossip probably spread like an STD at a retirement home.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you need to start talking to someone before all of your emotions become too much for you to control and you explode."

"I think you've been reading too many psych books." He chuckled at this. I had no clue why he found me so hilarious, but it bothered me. "You know, not everyone likes to be laughed at."

"Yeah, well not everyone likes to be glared at for an hour."

"Hey, I don't want to be here, I have to. So why don't we make it easier on ourselves and agree to make this time a free period. You come, I come, and we'll mutually ignore each other?"

"Sorry Bella, but I can't do that." Well it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

"Well then, what else can we do?"

"You could try to tell me about your life before forks."

"I told you yesterday that I did not want to talk about that. God!"

"No, I am not God, but I would love to pass along anything that you would like to tell him." He looked at me dead serious and I wanted to hurl myself out of this chair at him. I wanted to grab him by his beautiful blonde hair and make him wince in pain.

"Sure, you can give God a message for me. Tell him he's an asshole."

"Why?"

"Because only an asshole would take a mother away from her daughter."

"From what I hear it wasn't God that took your mother from you, it was a man named," at this he looked into a file he held in his hand, "Phil."

"How do you know about Phil?" My voice started to shake, what did The Shrink know?

"Your father told the school about what happened to your mother before you came here. I asked for information on your background and found this. Do you have a problem with that?"

Of course I had a problem with that. I didn't want some beautiful man knowing about my past. My past was _my past_. Mine. If I wanted to share it with someone I would, but going around me to find out, that was just not right.

"You had no right." I said through gritted teeth.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"No."

"Bella, if this is going to work then you're going to need to—"

"I said no! Freaking A, why can't you take a hint? I don't want to talk about my life before Forks because up until three weeks ago my life before Forks was still my life. I don't want to talk about my life before Forks because part of me still hopes that this is some horrible nightmare and that I'll wake up eventually. I don't want to talk about my life before Forks because, because, because it hurts too much."

I broke down and started crying at this point. I hadn't mean to say so much, but the frustration and then anger in me just bubbled up and I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. The Shrink said nothing, he didn't even look at me, he just sat there scribbling away on his notepad. Finally he looked up at me and I actually saw concern in his eyes. This pissed me off, who was he to feel sorry for me. I was Bella Swan and I could take care of myself.

I was about to tell him off when the phone on his desk rang. I tuned out his conversation while I tried to regain my composure. I finally had it all together when The Shrink cleared his throat and began to speak.

"That was your father. He said he would not be able to pick you up. I told him not to worry, I could give you a ride, or maybe one of my children could. That is if you don't mind."

"Whatever."

"Alright then. Well, you seem to have met Alice so maybe she wouldn't mind."

I tuned him out again as he made a phone call. I supposed it was to The Pixie.

"She said she would love to give you a ride and would meet you outside the school in five minutes."

I just nodded and grabbed my bag while heading for the door.

"And Bella, I'm sorry about your mother."

I hightailed it out of there, afraid that my emotions would betray me again and I would tell The Shrink something else that he didn't need to know. But oddly I felt a bit more at ease about everything that had happened that summer. A little bit.

I stepped out the door and waited for the Pixie to come get me. I was standing there for only a minute when a man appeared from out of the shadows and started walking towards me. There was something familiar about his walk, and the way he carried himself; but I couldn't quite place it. It wasn't until he got closer that I saw the four horizontal lines on his face. The scars. I started to hyperventilate because I finally realized who the man outside the door had been. Then I started to freak out more as I realized that he was coming towards me and there was no one around to help me.

"Hello Bella. Miss me?" He asked in a voice that softly whispered each word.

I started backing away trying to find someone to help me but the campus was deserted. Classes had gotten out an hour ago and now I was the only one on campus. He kept coming closer and I hoped for something, anything, anyone to come help me. I was backpedaling and not watching where I was going when I fell over an exposed tree branch. I started to panic because he was getting closer and I was too frightened to get up. Then everything changed. He was running away and The Shrink was walking out of the school doors.

"Bella, you left your jacket in my office. Bella, are you alright."

"Fi-f-fine. I'm fine." I stammered. He came over and helped me to my feet while giving me my jacket. I looked around me but he was nowhere to be seen. It was at that moment that I remembered the name that went with the face, the scars, the bloodshot blue-eye…James.

A yellow sports car pulled into the school parking lot and The Shrink started walking towards it. Out of the driver's side came The Pixie.

"Bella this is Alice. Alice this is Bella." The Shrink introduced us. I smiled at her, which probably looked like a grimace and she smiled back.

"I know Dad. Should we go Bella?" I nodded and made my way to the passenger side door. Once out of the school parking lot The Pixie fixed her attention towards me. "So Bella, you're a junior, right?"

"Yeah."

"Same as me. Cool. I haven't seen you in any of my classes though."

"Well, I don't make it to most of my classes."

"Oh. Well, that's okay, I don't make it to some of mine either. So what brought you to Forks."

I thought this question to difficult to answer with the truth so I asked a question of my own.

"You're related to Edward right?"

"Not really. Edward and I are adopted. So is our other brother Emmett. Esme, our adoptive mother, and Carlisle adopted us at different times. I was the first and youngest; they adopted me 14 years ago when I was 2. After me they adopted Emmett. That was four years ago and he was 14. They adopted Edward just last year; he was only 15 and a mess. But Carlisle is so good with children; Edward has come a long way."

I tried to think of Edward being a troubled youth. For some reason it just didn't compute, this overzealous upstanding citizen, troubled?

"Huh." I said, hoping she would go on.

"Yeah. Edward's parents both died and he was a mess. But I probably shouldn't tell you, he wouldn't like it. He doesn't like telling people his story, but maybe he'll tell you."

I just nodded, understanding exactly how Edward felt. The Pixie looked at me then, studying me more than the road.

"You know Bella, your hair is very beautiful, very healthy. You should wear it down sometime."

I actually laughed at The Pixie. This caused her to giggle and the rest of the trip was spent listening to music while Alice talked over it about random hair and beauty things. I found myself fairly entertained by this girl how had nearly no hair, but thousands of ideas about how she could do mine.

I was slightly disappointed when we finally arrived at my house. There was another cop car sitting outside my house.

"Uh oh. Are you in trouble?" She looked at me somewhat humorously.

"No, we had some strange guy loitering outside our house and now my dad is paranoid. He's the Police Chief."

"Oh, do you think he could waive a few traffic tickets for me, I'm a cop magnet in this thing." She gestured towards the car.

"Probably not, but I could ask." I said even though I had no intention of doing so.

"Sweet. Well, this was fun Bella. I really really hope we can do it again sometime."

"You know what Alice, I would really like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's a plan. I'll figure something out!"

"Cool."

"Maybe we could hit Port Angeles and do a movie, or go to Seattle for some primo shopping."

"I vote the movie over the shopping, but I'd be okay with either. Anything to get me out of the house."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to hang out with me…"

"Oh, no Alice I do!"

"I'm just kidding Bella! I get it. I have parents too."

We laugher for a few minutes before I got out of the car. We agreed to a movie in Port Angeles a week from Friday. I got out of the car and made my way up to the door. Alice waved and pulled away, then the officer stepped out of the car.

"Miss Swan, your father asked that I make a preliminary run through of the house before you entered, would that be alright."

I nodded and the officer walked in the house. No less than a few minutes later he walked back out.

"All clear, no monsters in the closest or under the beds." He attempted to smile but I just looked at him like the idiot that he was. But still I was grateful that he checked everywhere. I was still going to check them for myself, but it was a nice thought.

I walked into the front room and then the kitchen, there sitting on the kitchen table was a note and a spray can.

_Bella,_

_Here's a can of pepper spray, carry it with you at all times._

_Charlie_

I rolled my eyes at Charlie's attempt to be fatherly, but felt safer with the spray in my hand. I made my way through the house and found the officer to be right. Not one monster hiding anywhere. I sat down in front of the t.v. and waited for Charlie to get home. I knew once he got there I would have to tell him about James, and about how he had cornered me at school. This didn't mean I was looking forward to it though. He would probably ask me why this James character was looking for me, and I was not ready to tell him that story yet. I wasn't even ready to think about it, not yet.

* * *

**If you liked it--let me know**

**If you hated it--let me know**

**If you loved it--let me know**

**If you have any ideas--let me know**

**REVIEWS ARE BEYOND AMAZING!  
**


	4. The Psychos

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that's Stephanie Meyers' doing. **

**Special thanks to Christa for being a die hard fan and getting on here everyday to see if the new chapter is up. **

**Also, another special thanks to xxx-Sarah-G-xxx for all the reviewing and encouragement. This chapter is for you, I hope you like it!

* * *

  
**

The week passed quickly and suddenly it was Friday. Charlie's schedule became frantic and I never got a chance to tell him what I knew. Who knew what could have the Chief of Police unexpectedly working 12 hour days in the bustling metropolitan of Forks, Washington. Drug bust at the elementary school? Illegal activities going on in the basement of the local Methodist church? Something else equally horrific and ridiculously impossible? No, probably not. But in a town as small as forks, wouldn't that be a riot? The pastor harboring moonshine under the pews of the local church, or the school principal selling uppers to the other teachers. Charlie was probably trying to figure out who the man from the other night was. If he wasn't so busy working I could tell him. I could tell him it was James, Phil's old drinking buddy, the same James who…who I couldn't even bear to think of.

Friday's school day passed without a single issue, well, except for a run in with Lauren. It wasn't so bad this time, just some a few pleasantries, a snide comment or two, and one of us, not I, leaving with the impression of a locker on her face. Thankfully all the teachers were occupied by a false fire alarm, or I might have had another trip to see the wonderful, magical, mystical principal of Forks High.

The pixie cornered me at lunch and asked if it was cool if we just left right after school for Port Angeles. The shrug of my shoulders was good enough for the Pixie and so we took off right after school. We hadn't made it far and suddenly we were turning onto a drive. I hadn't realized where we were going, not that I knew how to get to Port Angeles anyway; but still.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"I just have to stop off at our house and grab something, then we can go."

"Alice…" I said, with as much two-year-old pout as I could muster.

"It'll only take a minute Bella, if you want you can wait in the car."

"Fine I will."

And I did. I sat in the car and listened to the music pour from The Pixie's ridiculously expensive sound system in the Pixie's ridiculously luxurious car. As I listened to the music I also appraised what could only be called The Cullen Mansion. It was extremely huge and had more windows than a greenhouse, which I don't really know how that could be possible considering a greenhouse is made of windows; but whatever. I was so engrossed in my judgment of The Cullen Mansion that I didn't even notice the bronze haired man approach my window and rap harshly on it.

"Jeez Edward, give me a freaking heart attack why don't ya?"

"Apparently I didn't, but it gives me something to strive for in the future." I rolled my eyes at him. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"No seriously."

"Seriously Edward, if I wanted to tell you, I probably would. But seeing how you're so concerned, I'll tell you. I'm planning my capture and torture of the school psychologist."

"Bella…"

"What Edward? Sometimes I like to find random expensive yellow sports cars and sit in them. Occasionally I jump 'em and take 'em for a ride. And sometimes I even allow people to join me. Wanna go for a ride?" I eyed him.

"Okay, first of all, you can't jump these cars; second of all, no, I don't want a ride; and third, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S CAR?"

"Edward!" The Pixie exclaimed as she walked out the front door. "Why are you being such a jerk to Bella?"

He looked at her incredulously and then glared at me as I tried to hide my uncontrollable giggling behind my hand.

"Me? I—I—but she." He just stood there gesturing between me and him while The Pixie just glared at him.

"Honestly Edward, I don't understand why you can't just be nice to her. Really." The Pixie said as she vaulted off the porch and made her way towards her car.

"I probably don't want to know, but where are you guys going?" Edward said, finally finding his words.

"We're going to Port Angeles to catch a movie. Okay?"

"You, are going to see a movie, with her?" he gestured towards me. "Why?"

"HEY!" I shouted, but Edward had already turned and was heading towards the house. "Jack ass!!!" He just waved and walked in the house.

After that The Pixie and I drove forever, or so it seemed, until we arrived in the tourist trap that is Port Angeles. We parked on the street and The Pixie lead us towards a vintage-y looking shop.

"Alice, what are we doing?"

"Well the movie doesn't start for a while…so I figured we could check out this shop."

I huffed a sigh and then stomped in after her. They had a lot of old looking clothes in here, which was to be expected, but there was still some cool stuff too. The Pixie caught me eyeing a pair of turquoise colored heels, but I just gave her a stare that said "Mind your own business" and she went about her way checking out the clothing.

"OMG! Bella, look at this! It would be absolutely adorable on you! You have to try it on!"

"No, I don't."

"But Bella…"

"Alice, I came with you so that we could see a movie, not shop at some second hand store!"

The clerk gave me a nasty look before returning to her Cosmo.

"Bella, it is not 'Secondhand', it's vintage."

I just gave her a look that said whatever and went to sit in one of the chairs by the window. I sat there watching people walk by, an old man who was muttering something to himself, a couple of teenage girls were wearing clothes far too revealing for their age and lack of breast, and a red-headed girl who smiled at me as she passed.

"Bella, I said what do you think?" The Pixie was talking to me and I knew I should probably respond. She was in this champagne colored dress that fell in jagged angles at her knees. The bodice was tight against her frame and the halter made her look like she actually had boobs. There was a little chocolate brown sash that tied at her hips making her look even more curvy than she really was.

"It looks great Alice."

"You really think so? Good, because I think I want to get it and wear it when Jasper takes me out for our 8 month anniversary."

"Who?"

"Jasper, my boyfriend. Hello, Bella, where have you been for the last twenty minutes, I just told you all about him!"

"Oh yeah." I agreed with her even though I hadn't heard a word she said about this Jasper guy. "Alice, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, just let me pay for this and then we can go."

She walked up to the cashier and bought the dress, it really didn't look too bad on her. It made her look like more of a pixie when she wore it. All she needed was a pair of tattered pixie wings and she'd be good.

We walked out of the store and then I stopped. Sitting right across the street was the most glorious bookstore I had ever seen. The glass was cloudy from old age and you could see that the light was dim in there. It was beautiful.

"Bella, what is it?"

"We have to go in." Was all I said.

"Go in where?"

But I didn't answer her, I just jay-walked across the street and pushed through the door of the bookstore. I took a deep breathe through my nose once inside. I loved the smell of books, old books, new books, hot-off-the press books, and used books. Their smell stirred about a euphoric sense in me. I lost track of The Pixie the second I stepped through the door. I just roamed up and down the aisles. There were so many, and they weren't organized. There were far too many books for such a tiny space, which made the store that much more enchanting. Books filled the book cases, and were strewn on top of each other on the book case. They were stacked up in piles at the bottom of the book cases and came out about four deep. I was in heaven. It was as if every crappy thing that had happened in the last few weeks hadn't actually happened. I finally found the section I was looking for and accidentally gave out an excited squeak. Shakespeare had his own section. There was Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Hamlet, Macbeth, The Tempest, and A Midsummer's Night Dream. All of them just sat there, staring at me, begging me to buy them; it was amazing. I wandered some more and found more old friends. I was standing looking at a stack of fiction when a girl came up. She looked at me with eyes that said move, but I just stood there. No one gets between me and my books.

"Excuse me." The girl said. She couldn't have been older than fourteen. I moved, not out of respect, but because her perfume was far too strong for such a small place.

I watched her look over the books and nearly jumped out of my skin when she screamed.

"Omigod!!!! TWILIGHT!!!!!" She started jumping up and down and continued to shriek and scream and giggle all at the same time. She grabbed the book of the shelf and just stood there holding it in her hands. And then she did the most ridiculous thing ever, she put her nose to the book, and smelled it. It wasn't just a quick whiff either, it was a long drawn out sucking of air in through her nostrils as she ran her nose up the length of the binding.

"Freak." I said under my breath as I just stared in her in disbelief.

She looked at me then, sized me up, uttered a word that fourteen year olds shouldn't even know yet, and walked off.

I looked around for a few more minutes before taking my purchase up to the counter and paying for my books. I bumped into Twilight girl again and she just looked at me with utter disgust. I returned the withering glare and then walked towards the exit. The Pixie and I walked out the door but then she just stood there.

"What is it Alice?"

"I've never been to the movies here, so I don't actually know where the theater is."

"What?!?"

"Well, I stick to shopping, that's what I do!"

I just looked at her and sighed. I would have to find out where the theater was. I looked around to see if there was anybody to ask, but the only person near us was Twilight Girl and I was not about to ask her and get called another degrading name. But as luck would have it, the red head who had smiled at me when I was in the Vintage shop was just passing by again.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the movie theater is?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. You just go down this street, take your third left and your second right and it will be on that street."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." The woman said as she smiled at me. The smile which had seemed so friendly earlier looked almost sinister now. The woman was definitely a psycho.

Alice and I took off in the direction The Psycho had pointed us. We took the third left, then the second right and started walking down a poorly lit alley.

"I don't think this is right." I said to The Pixie. She was just walking along bouncing and humming some ridiculous song.

"Maybe it's like a hidden theater or something. Maybe that's the attraction of it!"

"Yeah, or maybe red-headed psycho gave us bad directions."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's psycho."

"Honestly Bella, not everyone is out to get you."

And just as she said that a man's voice softly chuckled from a shadow.

"Alice, we better go."

"What's the hurry, _Bella_." The voice called from the shadows. I quickly looked around for an exit but we were surrounded by big brick buildings on all sides. Just as I was thinking that maybe we could make a fast break out onto the street, the red-head stepped around the corner and James crept out of the shadows.

Enter Psychos One and Two.

"Shit." I said. I turned to the Pixie. She had paled and looked about ready to faint.

"Way to go baby." Psycho One said to Psycho Two. "I knew you could do it." Psycho One nuzzled Psycho Two's hair and started slobbering on her neck.

"Gross, seriously, you're going to make us stand her and watch you turn her into your personal chew toy?" I always had a way of shooting off my mouth at the most inappropriate times. Usually I didn't mind it, but now I wished I knew how to shut up.

"Why, Bella, are you hurt? Do you want to be in on the action?" Psycho Two turned to Psycho One and her eyes flashed with jealousy.

"No."

"That's too bad. I was hoping you'd say yes. It would make things so much easier." He stopped then and just looked at me; he stared into my eyes and cocked his head to the side. "It's also a shame you had to bring a friend, now I'm going to have to take care of her too."

The Pixie let out a whimper beside me and I turned to look at her. A black tear was making its way down her cheek.

"Alice, it's okay, nothing's going to happen."

Psycho One just laughed at that. "Don't lie to her Bella, tell her what I did to you."

"Nothing! You did nothing to me! Or don't you remember?" I tried to fight back the images pushing to the front of my mind. I had worked so hard to repress them that I wasn't about to let them resurface now.

His eyes flashed and he started towards me, but just as he did a car pulled into the alley and started laying on the horn. For a second I thought Psycho One had brought reinforcements but then The Pixie started towards the car. I looked closer at the car and realized that it was Edward's car, and that he was sitting behind the wheel. I almost took off for the car as well, but Psychos One and Two were still between us and safety. I stood there dumbly wondering who was going to break stalemate. Psycho One took a step towards the car and looked like he wanted to tear the car apart, but then Edward did the one thing I wasn't expecting. He slammed on the gas and the car shot out at Psycho One. Unfortunately he dived out of the way just in time to avoid becoming Edward's hood ornament. He yelled to Psycho Two and they both took off out of the alley.

The Pixie and I both just stood there shaking. Neither of us could move, call it shock, or being scared shitless, but we weren't moving towards the car. Edward hit the horn again and both of us jumped. This seemed to awaken The Pixie from her stupor because she started towards the car. I just stood there; I couldn't remember how to make my feet move. Now that the real fear was gone, the old fear was resurfacing. The reason for me actually being afraid of James.

It was a normal night back in Phoenix. Phil had James over and they were watching some game and drinking far too many beers. I got thirsty so I headed for the kitchen to get something to drink, just as I was coming around the corner I saw James snort a line off my mother's make-up mirror. His eyes when dead for a second and then the beast in him took over. Phil yelled at him, something about spilling the crack on the floor or something, but James wasn't listening because he had suddenly seen me. I tried to pretend like I hadn't seen him notice me, but it was too late. James was out of his chair and had me pinned to the wall in seconds.

"James, knock it off." James just flipped Phil the bird and continued to hold me against the wall.

"Hello pretty." His piercing blue eyes just dug into mine, the eyes may have been dead but they could still pierce my soul…even in memories…and nightmares.

I tried to squirm away but that just made him push me harder against the wall. He started to use his own body to pin me to the wall and I could feel a side of him that I never wanted to feel again.

He came closer and tried to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head and he kissed my ear. He grabbed my face with his one hand and forced me to look at him. He was holding onto my face so tightly that my teeth were cutting into the inside of my cheeks. Tears sprung to my eyes and he laughed. He took his other hand and started to trail it down the front of my shirt, I tried to kick him and he just looked at me and made a _tsk_ sound with his mouth. Then before I knew what was happening he tightened his hold on my face and slammed the back of my head into the wall.

"Hey, cut it out. If she's bruised I'm going to have to explain it to her mother!"

Again James ignored Phil and continued to apply pressure to my face. He started to move in as if he was going to kiss me again. I figured it was now or never, so I took my right hand and slapped him across the face. Apparently my nails were long because he had four bloody gashes running across his face. He cried out in pain and I booked it out the door. I wasn't staying there any longer.

"Bella. Bella! BELLA!" I jumped, startled out of memories by The Pixie yelling my name. "Get in the car!"

I fought back the tears that were begging to spill out of my eyes and climbed into the backseat of Edward's silver car of justice. He looked at me in the rearview mirror and for a second I could have sworn his face softened. I didn't want that, I was sick of everyone's pity glances.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He popped the car in reverse, turned his attention to the road, and started to drive us home.

* * *

**Whoa. That chapter was intense. I hope you all appreciate the chapter update, despite me currently being in dead week. Reviews are lovely...they make chapters come quicker. **


	5. The Cullen Mansion

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Nuff said! **

**Thanks everyone that has been reviewing! Um...I just finished this and I'm at a loss for words...It took a lot out of me. Please enjoy!

* * *

  
**

On our way back to Forks Edward recounted us with his story about how he had found us. Apparently twenty minutes after we left he was inflicted with Do-gooder-itis followed by a case of over-whelming chivalry and decided that he too would drive to Port Angeles. He got there just in time to see us make our way into the bookstore. He said he didn't want to disturb us, just make sure we were okay, so he stayed in the car. Personally I think he just wanted to keep tabs on me, make sure I didn't corrupt his sister or try to sell her for cocaine! Anyway, he saw us walk out of the library and talk to Psycho Two and then he saw us take off on foot into the business district. He thought it was weird that we were walking in that direction considering the theatre was in the opposite direction. He sat there a few moments wondering whether or not he should come after us, but made up his mind the second Psycho Two started after us. He didn't want to startle her, or make a big deal out of nothing, so he just followed her in his car. He saw her turn into the alley and waited, he was going to wait five minutes, and if nothing happened he was coming in there. Five minutes passed and nothing happened so he charged into the alley in the Silver Car of Salvation, his nickname, not mine. He said he saw the two Psychos standing in front of him and thought he had lost us. Then he saw The Pixie and me standing there and something inside of him felt the need to act. When he saw Psycho One come towards the car he stomped on the gas, then worried he would hit the guy so he slammed on the break. From our perspective it looked like he was trying to scare Psycho One, which he did. The next thing he knew The Psychos were taking off on foot and we were just standing there.

That was the end of his heroing tale. After that we just drove in silence, I stared out the window trying to push the thoughts of Psycho One from my mind. I tried hard to ignore the looks Edward kept on giving me through the rearview mirror, but it was difficult and I almost snapped at him. But then I remembered that he was the reason that we escaped from The Psychos so I just ignored it. However, I really wanted to set him straight, but I was just too tired. Not only was I forced to go shopping by The Pixie, but I was cornered and nearly attacked by The Psychos. Also, I was trying to figure out what I was going to tell everyone once we got back to Forks. No doubt The Shrink and the other Cullens would want to know what happened. But there was no way I could explain why Psycho One was after me. I'd have to drag up all those repressed memories; I had repressed them for a reason.

"Alice!" I almost shouted from the back seat. At the same time both The Pixie and Edward turned to look at me, which caused the car to swerve ever so slightly.

"Geez Bella, don't do that, I could have killed us all!"

The Pixie and I exchanged an uneasy grimace between us.

"What Bella?"

"Your car."

"What about it?"

"It's still in Port Angeles!"

It dawned on her then. "Quick, Edward turn around…I have to get the car! Someone might steal it, or chop it up, or…god forbid…SCRATCH IT!!! Edward turn around!"

"Alice, it's okay. We'll come back for it tomorrow."

"No! Edward, we have to get it now, what if somebody touches it?" She looked on the verge of tears and I was trying so hard not to laugh. The Pixie was on the verge of hysterics and from the back seat I could see Edward's knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel.

"Alice, I will bring you back first thing tomorrow and you can get it. Or better yet, you and Jasper can make a day trip of it and then you can get it."

She huffed a sigh, crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted in the front seat all the way back to Forks. Edward asked me if I wanted to be taken home first, but I figured it would be better to straighten out The Psychos mess now, as opposed to later. So we continued to drive onward to the Cullen Mansion. We parked out front and all entered in through the huge front glass door.

"Carlisle, Esme, we're home!" Edward yelled to the silent house. It was eerily quiet, like only the dead lived there.

"Oh, Edward, good. We were just getting ready to go out, have you heard from your—hello. Who might you be?" This blonde woman was walking towards me; she looked to be about 35 and had a genuine smile on her face. She reminded me of my own mother, and a pang of longing rang through my heart. I felt that if I asked, she would bake me cookies and ask me about my day.

"Esme, this is Bella. Bella, this is our mother Esme." I did a double take of the woman, she did not look old enough to be the mother of two high schoolers, but then I remembered what The Pixie had told me the first time I rode in her car; all the Cullens were adopted. It all fit together then.

"Hello Bella, my you are just gorgeous. I just finished baking some cookies, would you like one?" I guess I pegged her.

"No that's okay. Is The…is Carlisle here?" I asked. She looked at me, kind of sideways, and then went off to fetch him. I turned to Alice and Edward, "Maybe we should tell them about what happened. They'll probably want to ask questions and what not, so…yeah…"

The Shrink came down the stairs with Esme and then looked at me. He quirked that ridiculous smirk at me and then looked to The Pixie and Edward. "So, how was Port Angeles? Did you guys have fun? Bella, did Alice force you to shop with her? She's always doing that to everyone."

"No, well, yes, well. Yes she forced me to shop with her, but I wouldn't exactly say we had fun in Port Angeles." The smile faltered on his face and then he turned to look at his kids again. I looked to and saw what he saw, Edward looked pained, and The Pixie looked like she was mentally reliving what happened in the alley.

"What happened?" the Shrink asked. It was more directed towards Edward, but I responded nonetheless.

"Maybe we should sit down."

The Shrink led us into a parlor with extremely comfortable looking sofas in it. The sofas sat in a semi-circle, and at the opening of the semi-circle sat a baby grand piano. If I hadn't of been so distracted by the day's events I would have asked Edward if the piano was missing its mommy. But I refrained.

"So, kids, tell me what happened. Edward, you weren't even going to go, were you?" Edward just shook his head.

"I wasn't going to go, but then I thought about some stuff, and decided that maybe I should tag along just to make sure they stayed safe."

"What stuff?" Esme asked Edward. Edward didn't answer her but just looked at The Shrink. It looked like they were silently communicating. "What stuff?" Esme asked again, slightly more persistent.

"Bella has been having some issues. The other night a man was seen prowling around outside her house. It was a slightly delicate situation and I asked Edward to keep an eye on Bella for me."

So the truth came out, that's why Edward was being so nice to me. The Shrink had asked Edward to look after me. I was not two, I did not need a babysitter!

"Yeah, so I thought about that and decided I should probably go and keep an eye on them."

"Keep an eye on me? Are you kidding me? I'm not a toddler, I don't need my mommy to—" I couldn't finish my sentence, because the truth was, I did need my mommy. I needed her bad.

Esme got up from her spot on the sofa next to The Shrink and came and sat by me. She put her arm around my shoulder and I pretended not to notice. The Pixie excused herself from the room and Edward busied himself with the hem on his pant leg. I didn't cry, but only because the stubbornness in me was greater than the sorrow, for now.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." I looked to Esme, "Thank you." She just nodded but didn't get up.

"Okay, now, what happened today?" The Shrink asked, he looked at Edward but Edward couldn't tell the story.

"Alice and I got to Port Angeles early so we decided to go shopping. First at this vintage store and then at a book store."

"You go Alice to go into a book store?" Edward looked at me amazed. I shot him a look that said get a grip and then continued.

"We walked out of the bookstore and Alice told me she didn't know how to get to the theatre so we asked this red head if she knew how to get there, and she gave us direction. According to Edward we were heading into the business district and then the red head started to follow us." Esme's grip on my shoulder tightened but I kept going. "So when we got to where the red head had told us to go, there was no theatre. We were just about to leave when she came around the corner of the alley and a man stepped out of the shadows."

"Did you know the man?" The Shrink asked.

"Yeah, it was the man from the other night, the same guy who was at the school."

"What do you mean at the school?" The Shrink asked again.

No one knew about Psycho One being at the school because I hadn't gotten a chance to tell anyone.

"His name is James. He used to be drinking buddies with Phil. He was the guy outside our house that night, and he approached me at the school. That was the day you told me that Alice could give me a ride, and when you brought my jacket out to me. You found me on the ground, remember? I had tripped in my hurry to get away from him."

The Shrink just sat there, taking it all in. He was probably thinking that his children shouldn't associate with the girl who was being stalked.

"Please, Bella, continue."

"There's not much more, Edward came rolling in and scared them away. Then we came back here."

"Bella, what does James want with you?" At this point everyone was paying attention to me.

"He…" I couldn't finish. Esme kept her arm around me while The Shrink left the room. Edward was just sitting there, staring at me; but for once I couldn't even tell him off. Memories were flooding back in and making it difficult to swallow. It started to rain and my face was getting wet, but then I remembered that I was inside and that the water on my face had to be tears. I tried to turn away but Esme just pulled me to her and let me cry. No one had held me like this for a long time. And certainly not since before the accident. This was the kind of hold that only a mother could do. I sat there for a few more minutes crying before The Shrink came back in with a box of tissues.

"I just called your father, he's on his way."

I looked up at The Shrink, and for once the mocking smile wasn't on his face. Instead he just looked at me with the eyes of someone who knew. He knew my secret, knew what had happened. His stare intensified and it caused me to start crying again. He thought about sitting next to us, but then changed his mind and sat next to Edward.

"Edward, is there anything else you can tell me about what happened."

"Not really. They took off on foot after I scared them off. Oh, Alice's car is still in Port Angeles. We were half way home before Bella remembered that we had left it there."

"I'll see if Jasper and Emmett can go down and get it tomorrow."

We sat there for a while just waiting for Charlie. Everyone stirred when we heard tires on the gravel outside. I was wiping my tears on my sleeves when a goddess walked through the door followed by a man who resembled a bear.

"What's with the little emo girl?" The Bear asked. He chuckled after this, but it wasn't fair to call it a chuckle because the sound of it sent vibrations through my ribcage.

I jumped off the couch and started towards him, meaning business, when I tripped over the rug on the floor and started to go down. The Bear caught me under the armpits and started to laugh again.

"Woah there, don't want to do that now, might think you were going down there for another reason." He chuckled again and my face turned red.

"Emmett! That is not appropriate, and I do not want to hear that kind of talk in my house again! Do you understand."

"Yes mom." He said, but the teasing smile never left his face. He stood me upright then and turned to The Supermodel next to him. "Wanna watch a movie." He winked at her and she just smiled and followed him up the stairs.

"What was that?" I asked. Edward chuckled at my use of What instead of Who.

"That, was Emmett. He's our son, and the girl with him is Rosalie. Rosalie is Jasper's sister, Emmett's girlfriend, and my niece." I almost repulsed visibly, but then I remembered that Emmett was adopted.

I was trying to figure out all the relations of the people in the Cullen household when Charlie knocked on the door. Carlisle let him in and showed him in. Esme asked Charlie if he wanted anything to drink, he kindly declined, and then The Shrink asked all of us to follow him into his study. Edward stayed behind and I was grateful for that, because this would be difficult enough without Edward there.

We all took a seat in The Shrink's office and just sat there staring at each other. Finally The Shrink said something.

"So, Charlie, how's work?" I scoffed at this, there was so much to be said and The Shrink was making polite small talk?

"Are you kidding me?" Charlie had opened his mouth to respond, but promptly shut it and glared at me.

"Fine Bella, tell Charlie about what happened." The Shrink said.

So I told Charlie about what had happened today, everything that had happened in Port Angeles. Then I back tracked and told him about Psycho One at the school. And then I told him who Psycho One really was. Charlie sat there the entire time just taking it all in. He had his cop face on, the impassive, give nothing away face. I concluded and then Charlie asked the question that I didn't want to answer.

"But what does he want with you?"

I stared at him. Then I stared at the floor. I looked at my shoes that were ratty and torn. Then I looked at Esme, and she looked so sad. I had a feeling she had figured it out as well.

"I…he…uh. James, was one of Phil's old drinking buddies. But he wasn't satisfied with just alcohol, he craved something a bit more. He actually craved a few things." I grimaced at this remembering the night before I came here. "I walked in on him once, he was snorting coke in our living room. He got pissed that I had seen him and held me against a wall. But I got a good slap off and he left me alone. For a while."

I couldn't continue. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell them about the night before I left Arizona for Forks. I couldn't tell them about how I was alone in the house for the last time. I couldn't tell them about how James had silently broken into our house. The house that I was leaving the next morning at seven. I couldn't tell them about how he silently crept up the stairs and into my room. I couldn't tell them how he held me down and…

The Shrink asked me a question about what had happened, he asked something specific and hit the nail on the head. I just nodded and started to cry. Esme came up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders, rubbing them and trying to comfort me. I looked over at Charlie and his face was turning bright red. He looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel, or maybe he was going to pour steam out of his ears. He stood up and tore out of the house. I heard his car tear up the gravel and looked to The Shrink. He had his head in his hands and he couldn't look at me.

I just sat there until the tears stopped.

"I want to go home."

"I don't think that's such as good idea Bella, there's no one there and it may not be safe."

"There's probably a cop car sitting outside, if there's not I can come back here. But please, Carlisle, please, I just want to go home."

He looked at me and tried to plead with him as much as I possibly could, all with my eyes.

"I guess that would be alright. I'll go ask Edward if he'll drive you."

The Shrink left me with Esme, and went in search of Edward.

"Bella, if you ever need anything, or just want some place to hang out, you can always come here. You are always welcome in this household and I am always available to talk."

I smiled at Esme knowing that I really wanted to take her up on that offer, but unable to actually accept it. Then Edward and The Shrink entered the room and I was ushered out. Edward and I walked silently to his car and took off.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

He looked at me for a long second and I realized he had figured it out. He didn't say anything for a while, just drove.

"I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him, and something inside of me snapped.

"Don't be! I'm fine! I'm peachy flipping keen! I don't need you to be sorry for me, I can take care of myself! And all this bullshit about you keeping an eye on me, quit it! I can take care of myself."

"Obviously you can't."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you nearly got yourself and my sister killed today!"

"I had it covered!"

He just scoffed.

"Oh, to hell with you Edward! I don't need you. I don't need your pity or your protection. I can take care of myself. And I'll stay away from your sister if that's what you want. That way she won't get mixed in with all the crazy shit that is currently going on in my life. Okay?"

He didn't say anything for a while and then we pulled up to the house. There was a cop outside the house, but he appeared to be sleeping. All the better for me, I wouldn't have to wait outside while he checked for the Boogeyman. This way I could just tear from the car and slam the door in Edward's face.

"Look, Bella, I didn't mean anything. I just want you to be careful, okay."

"I will be careful! But not because you told me to, because I want to! And I can take care of myself so leave me alone!"

"Fine, if that's what you want then fine, Bella! I'll leave you alone, I'll stop caring. No better yet, I don't care, I was just trying to care because that's what Carlisle wanted, but I'm done. I don't care anymore. I don't care! You hear me Bella, I don't care! Now get out of my car, we're here!"

"FINE!" I screamed as I slammed his car door. I stomped up to my house and put the key in the door. I yanked it opened and turned to see if Edward was gone. He wasn't so I gave him the finger and turned into the house a slammed the door.

I hadn't taken two steps before all the air rushed out of me. Psychos one and two were standing in the hall.

* * *

**Hey guys, make my week, leave reviews. It's finals week and I took time away from studying to put this out here, so please tell me what you thought! THANKS!!!**


	6. The Truth

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, but I do like to poke fun at it a little. **

**Also, enjoy the two in one day, I don't know what happened, the characters took over and I had to write before I exploded.

* * *

  
**

I just stood there, nailed to my spot on the floor. James was in my house. James and Psycho Two were in my house. Psychos One and Two were in my house. And as luck would have it, the cop was asleep in the cop car and Edward had just gunned the engine and drove down the street. I was all alone, but not all alone, because two deranged, mental-cases were standing in my living room staring at me. I thought about bolting for the door, but James must have figured that out because he stepped towards me and pulled out a knife. I took another step backwards and he took another towards me. I thought that if we kept this up I could be safe and out the door before he could reach me.

"Don't move, _pretty._" He took two large steps toward me and pinned me to the wall with the knife to my throat.

I stopped breathing, every time I did the knife skimmed across my neck. I looked around for a weapon and he pushed the tip ever so gently into my skin. Again he did that deranged head-tilt to the side. Part of me wondered if he had some medical disease that made him tilt his head like a confused dog or if he was imagining what he was going to do to me next.

My vision was getting blurry, but not from lack of oxygen. I was fighting hard against the tears that were trying to spill over from my eyes.

"Cry. Do it, _please._"

I couldn't think of what to do. All I kept thinking was, 'This is the end. I'm screwed, and I never even got a chance to see Edward shirtless.' Which felt completely inappropriate to be thinking about at that time. But the thought helped me to choke back the tears and clear my head. I began looking around again and I saw Psycho Two standing by the couch. Her face made her look terrified and I wondered if she didn't exactly know what she was getting herself into. I looked to my left and then I saw it, it wasn't great, but it would help.

Standing next to me in the umbrella holder by the door was a wooden baseball bat. It struck me as ironic that a gun carrying police officer would have a wooden bat by his door, but I thanked God at that moment that Charlie did. I decided that if I was going to have any chance of getting out of here I would have to distract Psycho One long enough to grab the bat and give him a good whack.

"You're girlfriend sure is pretty. What's her name?"

"Shut up."

"What? Can't I just know her name? I mean, if she's going to help you kill me I want to at least know her name."

"James, you never said anything about killing her."

"Shut up!"

"What is your name?" I asked Psycho Two.

"Don't answer." Psycho One said.

"Why not? I just want her name. I mean, for the past few hours I've just been calling her Psycho Two." She looked miffed at that. "Yeah, sorry honey, you're not important enough to be known as Psycho One. You're just an accomplice, but this guy here, he's the mastermind." I didn't know where my strength came from, but I liked it. Psycho Two was starting to turn red and Psycho One's hold on me was slackening.

"Ignore her." Psycho One said.

"She can't ignore me…you're paying too much attention to me and that bothers her. Right? That bothers you doesn't it?"

"I said Shut Up!"

"At least, it should bother you. I mean, you felt all special when he dragged you out here, but now you find out that I'm the true object of his desire. That's just got to kill you!" She looked furious at that and her eyes flashed like a female cat before a fight.

"James, you shut her up or I'm going to do it for you."

"Victoria, shut it!"

"Victoria! So that's your name. Victoria. Victoria, Victoria, Victoria. It's kind of an old lady name. Why do you have an old lady name Victoria? Are you old? You don't look old, but it's hard to tell. Maybe we should cut you in half and count the rings. Do you know how old she is James? I bet you don't. You've probably being shagging a middle-aged woman for the last few weeks and didn't even know it!"

At that point Psycho Two lunged for me and knocked Psycho One out of the way. She grabbed me and threw me against the door and then slapped me across the face. The slap burned, but I had been expecting it so I wasn't as thrown off. I delivered a swift kick to her shins and then lunged for the baseball bat. I didn't quite reach it though, just as I wrapped my fingers around the handle, some fingers wrapped in my hair and pulled me back. I let out a shriek and then came face to face, again, with Psycho One. He looked about ready to thrust the knife into my chest when the bell rang.

I looked to the door and opened my mouth.

"You say one word and you'll be dead before you can open the door."

We all stood there silent as statues while the person outside waited for an answer. No one came to the door and the bell went off again. I hoped to God that it was the cop, but doubted Sleepy had noticed anything going on. After a few more seconds the person outside started pounding on the door.

"Bella! Bella! I know you're in there, I saw you go in when Cullen dropped you off! Open the door Bella!"

I looked to Psycho One and he looked like he couldn't decide what to do.

"He knows I'm here. If I don't answer he's going to go wake up the cop that's parked outside and tell him something's wrong. And then you'll have a cop and his gun to worry about."

I looked at him like I meant business.

"You open the door, poke you're head out, say you're fine, tell him to leave, then shut the door. Got it?"

He let go of my hair but grabbed the back of my t-shirt and made sure I knew that the knife was pressed to my back. I slowly opened the door and looked outside.

"Bella, jeez, what took you so long? I heard about the prowler that you guys had out here the other day and thought I would stop by and make sure you were okay. Are you okay? You have a big welt on the side of your face."

"I'm fine Jacob. But I'm not feeling so well, maybe you could come by later." The sound had stopped, but I continued to move my mouth. 'Get help.' I mouthed to The Kid.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Jacob, I said I'm fine. But seriously, if you want me to hurl on you I will." Again I mouthed. 'Get help!'

He tried to look in the door but I closed it a little more.

"Okay, I'll leave, but first I have to ask you something. Do you want to come down to La Push sometime and maybe hang out?" Then he mouthed. 'Are you okay?'

"That sounds fun. When?" I asked, but then continued. 'Fine, get help.'

"Probably next weekend." He then mouthed, 'Is someone in there? Do they have a gun?'

"That sounds wonderful." I then mouthed, 'No, knife.'

He nodded his head. "Sweet, okay, see ya later." Then mouthed. 'Hold on.'

"Bye." I said, then mouthed 'Hurry,' before a hand pulled me in the door.

James whipped me around and forced me into the living room. Psycho Two was sitting in Charlie's recliner and she looked mellower than she had before. She actually looked almost dazed. That's when I smelt it, she was smoking pot in our living room.

"Are you seriously smoking pot in our living room? What is wrong with you? Don't you have any respect for a person's house?"

She just flipped me the bird and took another hit on her marijuana cigarette.

Psycho One was pushing me towards the stairs now, but I had no desire to climb the stairs.

"James, I want to apologize for what I did to you before. I never should have slapped you across the face, I'm sorry." I tried to make myself look remorseful, but I don't think he bought it. He was continuing to push me up the stairs. I was on the third step when the phone rang.

"Don't even think about it." He said.

"But what if it's Charlie; if I don't answer he'll get suspicious."

The phone quit ringing and the machine picked up.

"Isabella Swan, why the hell aren't you answering the phone? I know you're there, I know you're standing right there by the phone laughing at me while I leave this message. But you better pick up the phone or else I'm going to drive over there and bust in the door!"

I looked at Psycho One and he pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You tell him anything and I will cut you so deep…"

I picked up the phone and the machine clicked off.

"Hello?"

"Isabella! I know you can't really respond, but try and give me as much information as possible. How many people are in the house?"

"Oh, I'm fine dad, sorry it took me so long to get to the phone, but I was watching Shrek 2. Man that movie is hilarious!"

"Two people, okay. Two men?"

"No dad, it's the one with the man and the woman, well I guess they're ogres, but they come visit the king and lots of stuff happens in between."

"Do they have a gun?"

"No dad, I don't know what I'm going to make for dinner. But I think we'll have bread. And Maybe this time I can cut the bread with the knife and not slice my hand open."

"Okay, they have a knife. Last thing and then I'm hanging up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad. I'll make lasagna when you get home. But you have to buy the ingredients. Oh, and Dad. Did you fix the lock on the back door, it was open when I came home today."

"Hold on."

The phone disconnected and I stood there wishing I had said other things. This could be the last time I would get to talk to Charlie.

"Alright, now let's go!" Psycho One said, he was dragging me towards the stairs again. I started to fight him trying to stall as much as I could.

"James, please, don't do this."

"That's right, beg. Plead with me. Convince me not to."

"Why?"

"Because, I get what I want, when I want it. And when I don't get it, well, then this happens."

"Have you done this before?"

"Oh, shut up, will you? I'm not going to tell you everything just because I'm about to kill you! You've been watching too many movies!"

He gave me one more good shove and I pretended to trip and went down to my knees. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and tried to hoist me up but I pretended to have trouble standing.

"Get up!"

He grabbed me by the hair then continued to pull when we both heard it. Someone was outside. He freaked then, let go of my hair and looked out the window. No one was out there. But while he was looking I started to crawl on my hands and knees to the front door. I was inches away from the door when I felt something go into my right leg. I looked down and there was his knife. I saw the blood, or rather smelt it, and then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the hospital and Charlie was sitting next to me. He had a cup of coffee in one hand, and my hand in his other. He was staring at my face, waiting for me to wake up.

"Dad?"

His face crinkled into a smile and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Where's James?"

He lost the smile then, and started frowning.

"He got away Bella. We came in the back door and he heard us and made his way through the front door. We have the girl in custody, but James is still out there somewhere."

I just sat there and stared at the wall. He got away. He broke into my house, stabbed me in the leg, and got away.

"He ran into Jacob on the way out, but knocked Jacob over before Jacob even knew what was coming."

"Is Jacob okay?"

"Oh yeah, kid's sturdy as a wall, didn't break a thing. Bella, you should get some rest, you lost quite a bit of blood."

I just nodded and then closed my eyes. The next time I woke up, Edward was in my room.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I felt bad. I wanted to apologize. I got so mad and then just left. I should have walked you to your door. I should have made sure it was safe. I'm sorry."

I just looked at him. I really wanted to like him, but at the same time, I didn't. I couldn't even explain it; there was a part of me that wanted to be with him, but then this part of me that thought I didn't deserve him. Then there was the part of me that thought he was a jackass. And the other part of me that thought he would look damn fine naked. I felt like a die, throw me and see what side of me landed up. I hoped to God it was the side that wanted to see him naked.

"Edward, it's okay. Really. You couldn't have known. I didn't even know. The person who is really to blame is that dumb ass police officer that was sitting outside the house. He was sleeping when he should have been protecting me."

"Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about. I saw your dad chewing out some guy in a police uniform out in the hall. I was afraid someone would have to restrain Charlie."

I just laughed and then sighed.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I can ask you one."

"Fine." He paused

"Okay…"

"Why do you hate me?"

I stared at him for a moment. He looked like a little kid at that one second in time. He looked like the little boy that always got picked last in dodgeball. My heart gave a lurch for him and I had to stop myself from reaching out and stroking his face.

"I don't _hate_ you Edward. It's just, it's complicated."

"What's complicated?"

"Well, it's just, you see. Hey! I said I'd A question, not some questions. It's my turn."

"But Bella—"

"Nope, my turn!" He just shook his head at me. I thought about what I wanted to ask him. I wasn't sure how to phrase it so I just opened my mouth and hoped it came out right. "Why did you say yes when Carlisle asked you to look out for me?"

It was a question I really needed answered. Because since I met Edward he hadn't been very keen on me. He acted like I was such a hindrance to him and that he never wanted to be around me. Like a week ago when he was getting mad at me for being in his sister's car. Wait, that wasn't a week ago, was it. That was earlier today, or was it yesterday, had a day passed already?

"I don't know."

I just sighed. Lame answer for lame answer. "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday."

We sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he looked like he was trying to read my thoughts. He looked me deep in the eyes and for a second I saw the little boy again.

"Edward, where are you parents?"

He looked at me and the little boy was fighting for the surface. But the man in Edward was trying to hold him back. I wanted to yell at Edward to let the little boy go, but then he'd think I was crazy and we couldn't have that now could we?

"First answer my question. Why is it complicated?"

"Because…well, it's a lot of reasons. I don't hate you, but hating you is easier than loving you. That first day I saw you, I thought you were…attractive…" I blushed, remembering the thoughts about him and his body on that first day. "But then, I found out you were Carlisle's son and I didn't want to date 'The Shrink's Son.' Plus, its better if I hate you, because then we won't be friends. Because, and trust me on this, you don't want to be friends with me. I'm trouble, and I'm not worth it. As we've seen today, I'm way more trouble than I'm worth."

He looked about to refute this answer, but then stopped.

"14 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days ago my parents were murdered. I was staying at a friend's house and we were smoking pot and being reckless. I was not all there when his parents came in and told me that I needed to go to the hospital. Apparently this man broke into our house and was trying to steal some stuff. My dad heard him and came out to investigate and the man shot him. My mother heard the shot and then crept out of her room to see what had happened. She was coming around the corner when the man shot her too. A neighbor heard the shots and called the cops. When the cops got there the man was already gone." He paused at this and when I looked at him I realized the man was gone and the little boy sat before me. "They got my mom to the hospital, but my dad was dead before the cops even got there. They rushed her into surgery and did what they could, but they didn't think she would make it through the night. I got there and saw my mom lying on the bed. She looked so weak and pale." A stray tear slid down his cheek. "I was freaking high when I sat by my mother and held her hand. She looked at me and told me she loved me, then she passed away. I just sat there holding her hand for an hour. I didn't want to let go. I couldn't let go."

He stopped and hung his head.

"My mom married Phil." He looked up at me and I had to look away. I needed to tell him this story, but I couldn't do it with him looking at me. "My mom married Phil. When they were dating he seemed like a great guy, but the second the honeymoon was over he surgically attached a beer bottle to his hand. Some days I would get home from school and find him passed out drunk on the couch. Other days he would be fixing my bike, or building my mom a new shelf in the bathroom. One night I pissed him off and he threw me by the hair into my bedroom mirror. He liked to beat on my mom and I kept on trying to convince her to leave him. But she wouldn't." I stopped then, I couldn't breathe. Edward grabbed my hand and I tried to continue. "They were going out to celebrate their one year anniversary. I told my mom to be safe and to have fun. She called me at 8:30 from the car and told me that Phil had had a little too much to drink and that they were coming home early. I told her to drive safe. I waited up two hours, I was confused as to why they hadn't come home yet. I was about to call the cops when they showed up on my doorstep. They told me that there had been...had b…b…been an accident and that my mom." Again I paused, I couldn't say it. I looked at him now and I saw fresh tears on his face. "The bastard had swerved and gone off the road. He slammed on the breaks and my mom had gone flying through the windshield, but the car didn't stop. So she ended up pinned between a tree and the car. And that asshole, that freaking asshole was unscratched."

I started to sob then and couldn't stop. The nurse came in and asked Edward to step aside, that I was going into shock. I wanted to yell at the nurse that I wasn't going into shock, that I was finally feeling everything that I should. But before I could open my mouth she was injecting me with a sedative and the world was slowly melting away.

* * *

**Reviews are loverly! **


	7. The Creeper

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

The next few weeks were a blur of voices. Edward's, The Shrink's, and even Charlie's. But the one voice that repeated in my head was James'. Every night, just as I was on the brink of sleep I would hear his voice, "Don't move, _pretty."_ I would awake so suddenly that sometimes I would find myself on the floor with no recollection as to how I had gotten there. It was then that I called the one person who had said they would be there whenever I needed them.

No, not The Shrink.

Edward and I had spent the few days that I was in the hospital getting to know each other. There was something about the fact that he might be just as screwed up as I am that put me at ease. Which just proves how even more screwed up I really am. Nevertheless, we spent hours just talking, him telling me about his life before the Cullens and even the early time with the Cullens. I found out that his mother's name was Elizabeth and that she had the most amazing green eyes, and could cook the most delicious food ever. I found out, that though his father was somewhat strict, he also loved Edward more than most dad's usually do. However, even with all that, it didn't stop Edward from acting out. He claimed that all the pressure that was put on him by everyone was what caused him to seek a release, and it didn't hurt that it gave him a thrill to know that he was actively breaking the law.

"I just, you don't know what it's like having everyone expect you to be perfect all the freaking time. I mean, it gets so tiring and you just, you want to be free."

"Are you kidding me? That was, the worst you had to deal with? There are children STARVING in Africa, and you smoke pot because you can't handle the pressure of being a golden boy!"

He just looked at me. "I smoked pot, past tense, as in not anymore."

"My bad, you SMOKED pot."

"Who smoked pot?"

We both looked up to find Charlie standing in the doorway looking all official like, which quickly ended that conversation.

However that night I found that having Edward as a friend wasn't all bad, aside from the "holier-than-thou" attitude and the issue of his adoptive father. It was that first night that I heard James' voice in my sleep. Edward was sitting there, having talked my father into letting him stay, when I woke up startled and screaming. He talked me down as he reassured me that James was not in the room, and that I was only having a bad dream.

"It wasn't a bad dream, Edward; it was a nightmare."

The next night when it happened again I couldn't stop crying. I just sat there in the bed hugging my knees and crying. Charlie couldn't calm me, and I attacked any nurse that came at me with a syringe. It wasn't until Charlie came in with Edward by his side that I finally started to calm.

He sat down by the side of the bed and just waited. There was something about him just being near me that just seemed to sooth me. The next day I was released from the hospital. The scenes in the hospital were nowhere near as bad as Charlie and Edward trying to get me into the house.

"No, no, no, no please. Please, I, I don't want to go in there. Please. Please, god please!" Charlie had me by the upper arms and was trying to take me into the house by force. I was digging my heels into the soft moist earth while tears poured from my eyes. "Please, Charlie, please…please, don't make go in there. Please."

Edward stepped forward and casually moved Charlie aside.

"Bella, Bella, Bella honey come on. Just look at me. Bella." He took my face in his too warm hands and brought it closer to his. "Bella, we're going in there with you, you'll be fine. We're not gonna let anyone hurt you. We'll be right here beside you."

Even in my mind, my overreaction made no sense. I wasn't afraid of Charlie or even Edward. I wasn't afraid of the house that was being patrolled 24/7 by AWAKE police officers. So why was I fighting so hard not to go in there. But I realized why after we crossed the threshold into the house.

Right where Charlie found me was a dark stain on the carpet. My eyes locked on that spot and my feet rooted me to where I was standing. I couldn't stop staring at it. It was my blood, my blood on the carpet where James had stabbed me in the leg. And even though it scared the shit out of me, it also intrigued me in a way that I couldn't quite explain.

"I tried to get it cleaned up…but it's too set in there. I'll have someone come replace it in the morning."

But I didn't hear anything that Charlie said, because my feet were now carrying me towards the dark spot on the cream carpet. I kneeled down and touched it, letting my fingers sink into the dense carpet. I had eluded James, I had eluded James for the second time and came away with my life.

"What are we doing for dinner?" I asked Charlie.

Both he and Edward exchanged a look, Charlie's was a look of confusion and Edward's was a look of relief. Later I would find out that he had experience the same sort of moment when he had first entered his house after his parent's death. How the blood had left dark spots on the walls of his house, and that after finally acknowledging what had happened, a small part of him was able to move on.

After that Edward walked me up to my room. I realized that I wasn't really hungry, just tired. When we got to my room Edward told me to wait by the door and entered in on his own. After a thorough inspection of my childlike room, which I remembered to be embarrassed about later, he told me it was safe.

"Bella, I can't imagine what you're going through; but I just want you to know that you don't have to do it alone. I know we're not the best of friends, but right now, you're the closest thing I have to a friend. And if you'll let me, I want to be your friend. It's up to you, no pressure. But," he grabbed a post-it note and a pen a wrote down some numbers, "If you ever need to talk, here's my number."

I thanked him and then he started to leave. I watched him pause, just as he was a foot away from me, there was a look in his eye that I almost interpreted to mean that he wanted something. But before I could question him, he made his way out the door.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called through my door. "Bella? You awake?"

"What is it Charlie?" I called through the sleep still lodged in my throat.

"You have a visitor!"

Before I could ask who it was a tiny bundle of energy came humming into my room.

"Bella! You're alive! Oh…thank goodness. I mean, I thought I was going to have to find a new shopping buddy!"

"Hi Alice." I said to The Pixie as she sat on my bed with all the authority of the bed owner, and not the guest who had never once slept in the bed.

"So…I was thinking…seeing how it's Saturday, and there's nothing really to do….well…I thought maybe, you might-want-to-come-to-my-house-and-hang-out."

"What?"

"I SAID, that MAYBE YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND HANG OUT!"

"I'm not deaf Alice, I just can't understand you when you're talking at three billion words per second!"

She just laughed. "Oh Bella!"

"Yes?"

"Well what do you think? You up for it?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"I knew you'd want to!"

"Alice!"

"What?"

"I just, I think…"

"Edward's gonna be there."

I blushed, "So."

"I knew it! I knew it! You have sooooo got a crush on Edward."

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Don not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!" We both heard from downstairs.

"Charlie!" The Pixie cracked up at this.

"Fine! I'll come over. But if you try anything, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Are you threatening me Bella?" She asked coyly.

"No. I just want you to be aware that if you try anything it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do, if I do something?"

"Well, I have it on good authority that you are deathly afraid of spiders. And seeing how I am not a pansy like yourself, I would not even hesitate to grab the spider off my windowsill and fling it at you."

She quickly looked at my windowsill. "There's nothing there."

"That you can see."

Her face turned white and then she jumped for the door. "Get out of bed Bella, you're coming over!"

"Fine! Just let me change."

"Why? Afraid Edward won't like the PJs?"

I made a move for the windowsill and she jumped out the door and slammed it shut. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie and made my way downstairs. Charlie was watching the game and The Pixie was watching Charlie.

"Alice, you ready?"

"Yep!"

We drove to her house and pulled into the garage. Once inside I saw that Alice wasn't the only Cullen with an appetite for expensive cars. But as I made my way to check out a pretty little red thing, I bumped in the most humongous black hummer I had ever seen. Which of course caused it to start beeping and whirling as loudly as possible.

"Shh! Shh! I'm sorry! Please, please stop! SHH! SHHHHHHH!"

The machine suddenly went silent and I turned to see The Bear just looking at me.

"Sorry. I, I kind of tripped." He still didn't say anything. "I didn't hurt it, did I?"

At this The Bear just started laughing, and again I felt it rattle in my rib cage.

That day the Pixie and I did all sorts of things. It started out with manicures and pedicures because, "Omigod Bella, your cuticles are like, atrocious!" Which was quickly followed by facials because, "Omigod Bella, your skin would look so much better if you just attacked it with a good microderm abrasion cream." This of course was followed by a make-over.

"Bella, Bella you have to let me dress you up? Please. I've never seen you in anything but jeans and a hoodie."

"For good reason!"

"No Bella, please, you have to let me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Bella, seriously, I have put up with so much surliness from you. I mean, you bitch about Charlie, you bitch about Carlisle, and I'm sure that you're going to start bitching about Edward. So please just let me dress you up. Just this once! Bella, PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay, jeez Alice."

She rushed me into the bathroom with several dresses, and skirts, and shirts, and heels, and 45 minutes later I walked out in a blue dress with silver heels.

"Come on Bella, come out, I want to see it!"

I stepped out of the bathroom and tottered into the room.

"Happy?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I mean, you look good in the dress. It's just, your hair is so plain."

"No…"

"Please Bella, just let me—"

"No…"

"Please Bella, I just want to do your hair."

"No!"

"Bella!"

"No!"

"Bella!"

I tried to hold out but The Pixie wore me down, so the next thing I knew I was in a chair with a curling iron in my hair and make-up on my face. I sat there for an hour while she curled, and pulled, and teased my hair. But I had to admit, I looked damn fine.

"Alright, now we go show the family."

"Alice—"

"I was just kidding!"

"Alice?" I nearly fell over as Edward walked into the room. "Alice, do you have my—" He looked around for the Pixie, but found me first. His eyes locked on to mine but then they quickly traveled over my body. Then they traveled over my body once more, only a little slower this time. He unconsciously licked his lips and then focused on a spot just below my collar bone. His gaze caused a flush to run up from my neck to my face. "Bella?"

I tried to dart back to the bathroom, but halfway there I tripped over The Pixie's ridiculous heels and started to go down. Of course, I never hit the floor because Edward had me in his arms before I could collide with the carpet. Again he looked me up and down and this time stared at my lips.

"Don't get any ideas!" I said and tried to pull myself out of his arms.

He tightened his grasp and held me there, slightly horizontal and pinned to his chest. "Oh, don't worry, I won't." He righted me then, and I flushed even redder as I ran to the bathroom.

After that Alice and I agreed that it was time to just chill for a while, so we went downstairs and pulled out a funny movie to watch.

"I love this movie! I mean, it's just so funny, and you know, the guy in it's not too bad looking either!" She said with a smirk on her face as she took out "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days".

We were twenty minutes into the movie when a tall blonde guy came into the room and sat down next to The Pixie. I was quickly introduced to The Pixie's boyfriend, Jasper. However, the guy was quickly losing favor in my book. I would be sitting there watching the movie, and I would find him staring at me. When I would turn towards him he would focus his attention back on the movie. He did it for several minutes before I finally awarded him official creeper status in my book.

I was so busy awarding creeper status to Jasper that I must have missed the funniest line in the movie because then The Pixie turned to me and asked me why I didn't laugh.

"I guess, it just wasn't funny."

"But Bella, you never laugh."The Pixie said.

"I guess nothing ever tickles my funny bone."

The Creeper started to lean towards me, "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

I just looked at him incredulously.

"Jasper…" The Pixie warned.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle,"

"Jasper…"

"Tickle, tickle, tick—"

The next thing The Creeper knew my hand was grazing the side of his head.

"What's going on in here?" Edward said from the doorway. He had apparently just walked in.

"Jasper tried to tickle my funny bone, so I smacked him upside the head."

He chuckled. "Really? Now that tickled my funny bone!"

I just glared at him, but then The Bear entered then with a confused expression on his face, "Who tickled your what?"

"Emmett!"

"Alice!"

"Edward!"

"Jasper!"

"Bella!" I yelled.

They all just turned and looked at me.

"What? I wanted to be included too!"

This caused us all to dissolve into fits of laughter, myself included.

After the movie The Pixie thought it best that we call it a night. She was about to get up when Edward said, "I'll drive her!"

I blushed thinking about what had happened in The Pixie's room only a few hours ago, and then mentally begged The Pixie to tell him no.

"Sweet! Thanks Edward."

"Yeah, thanks Edward." I mumbled as I made my way towards the door.

The ride home was silent and I could feel in the air that something had changed. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something told me that I was no longer riding in the car with Edward my friend. I had almost put my finger on it when we pulled up in front of Charlie's house. I had my hand on the door when Edward offered to walk me to the house.

"Okay."

As we walked the tension between us grew thicker and thicker. We reached the door and I turned.

"Edward—"

"Bella I—no you go first."

"No, please Edward, you first."

"Okay, well. Bella, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me, next Saturday. You know maybe go out to eat, see a movie or something?"

"Edward, I—"

"Before you say anything, can you just think about it? Don't say anything now, tell me at school on Sunday. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Bye Bella." He said as he started to walk back to his car.

"Edward!"

"Yeah?" he said, slowly turning.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled at him, already thinking that I was going to say yes.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the somewhat short chapter. It's all I could do right now. I just felt bad for making it so long since I updated. But please, tell me what you thought of this last chapter!**

**REVIEWS ARE DAMN FINE!  
**

"Bella, why don't you ever laugh?" asked The Pixie.

"Because nothing ever tickles my funny bone."

The Creeper started to lean towards me, "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

I glared at him.

"Jasper…" The Pixie warned.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle,"

"Jasper…"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle—"

The next thing The Creeper knew my hand was colliding with the side of his head.

"What's going on in here?" Edward said from the doorway.

"Jasper tried to tickle my funny bone, so I smacked him upside the head."

He chuckled. "Now that tickled my funny bone!"

The Bear entered then with a confused expression on his face said, "Who tickled your what?"


	8. The First Date

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I did not write the book. However, I do like to steal some of it's finer characters and quirks, and insert them into my story. **

**Special thanks to Christa, for helping me get over the fact that the last chapter was such a piece of shit. Thank you.**

**And to all my readers, sorry for the shitty, crappy, horrible last chapter. I don't know what I was thinking. May this make-up for all my crap! ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

That morning I was determined to find Edward and tell him yes before anything else could wrong. I had already tried to tell him yes three times but two things kept on getting in my way, his face and my inability to communicate with his face. Oh, I could stare at it just fine, but tell it, er, him that I will go out with him, not so easy.

So this morning, on my way class, I gave myself a mental pep-talk; except for I lost the mental part and just started giving myself a verbal pep-talk. Which, of course, made everyone think I was crazy, but really, what's new?

"Okay, so, you're just going to go up to him, and you're just gonna say it. You're gonna say, 'Edward, I would love to go out with you.' And then he'll look at you, and do that cute little smile thing he does, where only one corner pulls up and…Bella…get ahold of yourself…"

Just as I started to get a grip on my sanity, I saw him standing at his locker. He looked as if he was in a deep conversation with Jasper, and from his hand gestures I could tell it was something that he was passionate about it. But I hardly even noticed, all I was looking at was the way the muscles in his back flexed and relaxed as he made animated hand gestures.

Before I could lose my cool again I decided to just walk up and tell him. I stood slightly hidden by his locker door and then whispered.

"edward." Nothing.

"Edward." Again, nothing.

"Edward!" Still no response. _Come on Bella, just do it, just be a man and talk to him…well, don't really be a man, because that would be awkward on so many levels, but, just, just do it! Be like Mike and Just Do It!_

"Damn it Edward!" I yelled as I threw his locker door shut.

"What the HELL?!?" He practically screamed. I looked and realized that I had accidentally, inadvertantly, inconceivably, and embarassingly slammed and lodged his hand in his locker. Shit!

"Edward I'm sorry, I just, I came over here, because I wanted to, well, I was going to tell you that, well, yes, I will go out with you."

"Well that's GREAT Bella. Thanks for letting me know!"

"No problem."

"I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday, okay?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." I said, and then turned and walked away.

* * *

"I mean, really who does this happen to? I just, he asked me out. He asked me out, and besides saying yes, what else did I do? I slammed his locker on his FREAKING HAND!!! Seriously, who does this happen to?"

"Wait, who are we talking about?"

"No one." I said conspicuously.

"Bella, if I'm going to help you—"

"I didn't say I needed help! I just, I mean really…super cute guy, and he asked me out. ME! And, and I tell him yes, but first, first I slam his hand in his locker."

"Well Bella, look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"At least he'll never forget about you."

"CARLISLE!"

"Well, you were the girl who slammed his hand in his locker. Unless, you know, someone else does it too."

"Carlisle!"

"Well Bella, that's all the time we have for today."

"But I haven't even figured anything out. I mean, what if he takes it back? What if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore? What if I just lost the only friend I have?"

"We can discuss that tomorrow. But for now, I'm going to have to say goodbye. And try to look out for locker doors from now on."

I just rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my bag. I made my way out The Shrink's office door and then tried to stay towards middle of the hall…just to prevent any more accidental collisions with locker doors. As I stepped out into the bright Forks sunshine, which wasn't really bright, and wasn't really sunshine-y I started to head for my truck. But before I got far I saw Alice leaning against her car and just smiling. It was that smile, that smile that said she knows…she knows.

"So I hear we have you to thank for the complete destruction of Edward's piano playing career."

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard. Jasper told me the whole story, but he left out just one part."

I just looked at her.

"Well did you say yes or what?"

This time I just smile at her and the smile says it all.

"You said yes! Bella!!! Oh Bella, you have to let me dress you for the date."

"Alice, I think I can dress myself!"

" Yeah, you can, I've seen it…but imagine what you could look like if I dressed you. You know, maybe did your make-up, your hair too…"

I contemplated that.

"Please Bella."

"Alright."

"Sweet, alright, I'll come over to your house at…wait, when are you going out?"

"Friday night. Six."

"Okay, I'll just come over with you after school."

"Alice! That's like 3 hours before the date."

"And?"

"And, we don't need that much time, do we?"

The Pixie just looked at me. So I glared back.

"No we don't NEED that much time, but I want you to look real good."

"Fine Alice, you can come home with me after school, however, I want to have full veto power. If I don't like it, or if I think it doesn't look good, or whatever, I can say no."

"Okay Bella."

I couldn't quite explain it, but I didn't quite believe her.

* * *

Friday came like a bullet and before I knew, I was being pestered by The Pixie about foundation, concealer, and hairspray; oh my! But I have to admit, she did another fine job and even I couldn't tear my eyes from the mirror.

My hair fell in soft, looping curls, around my face. Which would have been beautiful even if my hair didn't nearly reach my waist. But it wasn't just the curls, it was also the outfit. The Pixie said that although my stuff was cute, it just wasn't date material. So she brought along a couple of her own skirts and tops. The combination was great. She had me in a powder blue v-neck sweater, which was perfect for the slightly cooler Forks night. But I knew I would be freezing by night's end, because she had paired it with a jagged, layered, black skirt that was thinner than a shower curtain. When I tried to fight her on it she just looked at me and asked what I thought would go well with the sweater. Of course I had no suggestions, so I was stuck with it. There was; however, one thing that I did win on. The foot apparel. The cute, goody-goody image was shattered by my accompanying this adorable outfit with a pair of black and white, low-top converse. I told The Pixie that if she didn't let me wear the shoes, then she could put me in heels, but I would wear jeans and a hoodie. I won.

But far better than my hair, or even what I was wearing, was my make-up. This one thing I was actually extremely pleased with. I still looked like me, not like a little girl playing dress-up in her mother's make-up. It was me, just accentuated a little bit. My eyelashes were a little bit darker and a little bit longer. My skin was a little bit more even and a little bit more smooth. My lips were just a little bit fuller and a little bit darker. It was me, just enhanced. Or maybe it was me, with just a little bit more effort. But whatever it was, it was beautiful.

I shooed The Pixie at 5:45 and then paced in the kitchen. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know where we were going or if he would even show up. I mean, if it were me, and some girl had shut my locker on my hand, I probably wouldn't talk to her again. But who knows.

As the clock on the stove turned 6 I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I heard the driver get out and then head for the door. Just as they got ready to knock I pulled open the door. Only, they weren't getting ready to knock, they were getting ready to just walk in.

It was Charlie.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? I thought you were working late tonight?"

"It's Dad. And I was supposed to be working late, but I got everything done early. Why are you all dressed up?"

"I told you, _Dad_, I'm going out tonight."

"With who?"

"Nobody…"

"Well then, you'll probably be waiting around a long time for this nobody. Probably waiting around all night."

"Dad…"

The doorbell rang before I could finish my sentence. I opened the door and launched myself out of the house grabbing Edward's hand on the way.

"Ouch, Bella, hand!"

"Oops, sorry. Come on, let's go. Charlie just got home, and—"

"Wait, Charlie's here?"

"Yeah."

He turned and walked through the front door. I couldn't grab him and stop him so I followed him through the door.

"Mr. Swan. I would just like to thank you for allowing me to take your daughter out tonight."

Charlie just stood there, mouth agape.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Hey, son, what happened to your hand?"

I blushed profusely and a smile played at Edward's lips.

"Kind of a long story, ask Bella, she'll tell it to you sometime."

He just smiled as he turned on his heel and glided us out the door.

"Well, that was easy, I figured you're dad would fight this more."

"You stunned him, give him a week and he'll try to run you out of town."

Edward just chuckled as he made his way to the passenger side of the car.

"Am I driving?" I teased.

He pulled my door open and offered me his hand, "My lady."

I laughed. "Edward…"

He quickly ran in front of the car and then jumped into his seat. "Emmett told me that girls are very impressed when a gentleman holds the door open for his date."

"Yeah, well, the next time a gentleman does it for me, I'll probably be impressed." I said. The line wasn't exactly a dig, it was a flirt, and the only difference was the way that I looked at him. Not aggressively, but slightly seductively, peering up at him from under my eyelashes.

He smiled and started the car.

"Oh, Edward. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for slamming the locker door on your hand…so, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I mean, I may never be able to play piano again, but hey, who needs a boring old classical instrument anyways."

"Wait, seriously? Alice wasn't kidding. Crap, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Bella, I was joking. It's fine."

After that I stared out at the night as we drove to our destination. Which was unknown to me, but apparently well known to Edward. Sad to say, I was tuning him out slightly because he was talking about what he might get at the restaurant, and what I should get. It wasn't until he said something about us sharing a steak that I piped in.

"Um…Edward…I'm a vegetarian…"

"Oh…well, okay…um…vegetarian…vegetarian…veggies…vegetables…rabbit food…a ha! I know what you should get! Alice told me that this place has amazing spinach ravioli. It'll be perfect!"

Yeah, perfect I thought. Just as long as I didn't plan on kissing him tonight, or opening my mouth at all.

When we pulled up to the restaurant Edward hurried out of the car and again opened my door for me. I couldn't help but offer a small smile, it was kind of cute.

"Impressive, no?"

"Cute, adorable, entertaining. Impressive…no." But the dig was yet again accompanied by a smile, and Edward reciprocated it by offering me his arm.

We walked into the restaurant and I immediately hated myself for fighting The Pixie when she told me to change my shoes. This was nice restaurant. Cloth tablecloths on the tables, none of that paper that they encourage you to write on. Cloth napkins, not paper. Shiny silverware, not mismatched pieces. And what looked like crystal water glasses.

I turned violently red when the Maître d' looked me up and down, sneered, and then steered us in the direction of our table. It was a table in the middle of the room, two chairs seated across from each other.

Edward held out my chair as I sat and then turned to his own chair. He grabbed his napkin off the table, gave it a little flick, and then placed it in his lap. Not wanting to be outdone, I did the same. However, I didn't look around, or even over my shoulder before I did, and ended up whipping the napkin right across our waiter's crotch.

The man instantly doubled over in pain and I turned a red never before seen by human eyes. Edward sat there trying to stifle a laugh behind his hand, but was failing miserably at it.

"Omigod, I'm so sorry…crap…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry. I…crap…sorry."

After a few more moments of pain and groaning the waiter righted himself and approached the table.

"Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" The man asked. But each of his words was laced with horrid pain.

"I'm fine." I whispered out.

"I'll just have water, thank you."

As the man walked back into the kitchen Edward started to really laugh. I looked at him, flushed even redder and then buried my head in my hands.

"Why me?"

This just started Edward laughing harder.

"And I thought this night was going to be sort of dull, boy was I wrong."

I looked at him and then excused myself to use the ladies room. As I stood in front of the mirrors in the restroom and just looked at myself.

"What am I doing here? What the hell was that? Crap, crap, double crap, shit, mother f—"

"Did you see that hot guy sitting at the table by himself. Man, he is fine. I'd like to take him home with me."

"Lauren!"

"What, you can't not notice how beefy he is…oh honey!"

I checked my reflection in the mirror one more time and then made my way out the door. Edward was sitting at our table talking to the waiter. As I approached the waiter turned pale and then scurried off to the kitchen.

"I ordered the spinach ravioli for you, I hope you don't mind."

I just shook my head.

"Look, Bella, its okay. I was just telling the guy about how a few days ago you slammed my hand in the locker. I told him that it's just what you do when you get nervous. Then he asked me if you'd be nervous all night. I told him yes. I think he was going to ask someone to switch tables." He just laughed at this and I decided that my hands were the most interesting things to look at.

"Bella, it's okay. I mean, how many other girls do you know that leave such lasting impressions on people." Again he sniggered, but I almost couldn't handle it anymore.

"Edward…I…"

"Hi, I'm Lauren; Mike won't be able to be your waiter anymore. I think he went home sick. He told me that you both ordered but I wanted to come by and just make sure you didn't need anything else."

As she said this her back was to me and her eyes never left Edward.

"We're fine." And with this he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"You were saying."

"Nevermind."

The rest of the night went off without any other disasters and we left the restaurant by about 8:30. Edward again opened my door, but I couldn't even muster a smile this time. After he got in to the car he turned to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you tonight, it's just. If you forget about the embarrassing parts, everything has been really funny. I mean, how can you retell the story and not find it funny. You slammed my hand in my locker, and you towel whipped a waiter in the groin. Just, just try and say that without smiling."

"Edward…"

"No seriously, try and say it. Say, 'I slammed Edward's hand in his locker.'"

"I slammed Edward's hand in his locker." No smile.

"'And I towel whipped a waiter in the groin.'"

"And I towel whipped a—" small smile "waiter in the groin."

"See, you can't say it without smiling. So, do we go see a movie, or do we call it a night?"

"Charlie says I have to be home by 10. And I don't think that we'll be able to find a movie, watch it, and make it home by 10. So I guess we call it a night."

"Yeah…or I could show you this really cool place…"

I smiled.

"Really cool place it is."

We drove west and wound around the mountains till we were face to face with the ocean.

We got out of the car and made our way towards the waves. The moon was out, full and bright, and the waves looked terrifyingly dark. But the overall effect was amazing.

Edward led us further down the beach until we saw a large piece of drift wood and we parked ourselves on it. We just sat there, watching the waves and thinking. After a while I started to shiver, but it was quickly remedied by Edward taking off his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. I smiled at him and he pulled me close to him with his arm still draped across my back. I rested my head and watched the stars, thinking that no one could ask for a better start.

"Bella, look. It's a shooting star. Make a wish."

I did.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. If I do, it won't come true."

He just smiled at me, and we continued to sit there for a few more moments.

"Better get you home, don't want to give Charlie anymore reasons to want to chase me out of town." He winked at me and we headed back for his car.

When we pulled up to the house, the lights were all off except for the porch light, and a hazy blue light coming from the living room.

Edward came over, opened my door for me and offered me his arm as he walked me up to the door.

"Edward, I had a really great night. Thanks." I just stood there staring at him.

"I had a really great night too. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd love that."

After that we just stood there staring at each other, eyes locked and faces moving closer and closer. His eyes started to shift from my eyes to my lips, and I figured that if we didn't connect soon the tension might become too great and we both might explode. He got closer and closer. Closer and closer. Closer and closer, until.

The door flew open, the barrel of a shot gun poked out, and Charlie cocked it. Edward jumped away from me faster than any normal human could move.

"Sorry…I…I thought I heard a raccoon…as you were."

He turned and walked back in the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I should go in. It's been great Edward, thanks."

I stepped forward, planted a delicate kiss on his cheek and then walked in the door. I didn't wait for the car to take off before I took off for the stairs. I knew that if I got to the window and he was still there, then it was real.

I opened my door, and then pulled back the blinds on my window. Down, leaning against his car was Edward. He was looking up at my window, even though I'm sure he couldn't see me, and he was smiling.

It's real…I thought, it's real.

* * *

**Hey guys, please review...I love it when you do. It makes everything SO NICE!!!!**


	9. The Diversion

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or the Book or anything really! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope it doesn't let you down, I hope it exceeds your expectations. I also hope that you will stick with me through thick and thin. **

**Special thanks to the 22 of you who seem to be coming back to read this stuff! **

**And, exciting, stunted has over 700 views...let's keep it coming people!

* * *

  
**

The next few mornings I woke up in the same mood that I had gone to sleep in. Despite the nightmares, I was still flying high from our almost kiss that had happened two nights ago. The way Edward's eyes locked on mine and wouldn't let go. The way Edward's hands rested ever so gently on my upper arms, almost as if he were afraid that holding on to me to tightly would break me. The way my heart fluttered when I thought about what might come next.

"Bella! You awake?"

"Yeah…?"

"Good." Charlie said as he gingerly entered my room, as if he was afraid of what he might see when he entered. What, was he afraid I was naked?

"I'm not naked Charlie."

He coughed, "Huh huh, I know that! I just wanted to come in and remind you that you meet with Dr. Carlisle today."

"Like I could forget." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, well, that's it. Have a good day at school." He just stood there lingering by the door.

"Is there something else Charlie?"

He just stood there, looking about as comfortable as if he were resting his hand on a hot burner.

"You can say it, whatever it is."

"I just, well, I wanted to talk to you about Edward. How long have you been seeing this kid?"

"Since the day I got here…"

"Bella, don't get smart with me, I mean in a, uh, ::cough:: intimate way."

"Gross, Charlie! It's not like we're having sex!"

"Oh well," he blushed, "That's good, that's good. I just, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything because he's pushing you to. If he tries anything, you just, you let me know."

I started to blush, if I would have known that this is why Charlie was so eager to wake me up, I would have faked being sick.

" Charlie, don't worry. I got it under control."

"Do you, do you really Bella? Do you, uh, um, do you know, ::cough:: um, what kind of, uhhhhh, protection is out there?"

"OH MY GOD!!!! Charlie!"

"Well, I don't know if you've had this talk with your mother, and I just wanted you to be prepared!"

"We just had our first date, okay! And Mom had the sex talk with me, however, for her it was more an Abstinence talk."

"Abstinence," he laughed, "Abstinence. That's funny. I heard about abstinence…I heard that abstinence makes the church grow fondlers." He laughed at his own joke.

"Well don't worry, Charlie, I have it all under control."

"Alright. Well, I have to get to work. Don't be late for school!"

"No worries!"

Charlie left and that's when the laughing started. First it was a tiny giggle that escaped from my lips, but before I knew it I was giving myself a stomach ache from laughing so hard. When the tears finally started slipping down my face I decided it was time to get ready for school.

However, today something was different. I was a girl who may or may not have a boyfriend. I mean, sure, I went out on a date, but does that even make him my boyfriend? Or are we just a boy and a girl who date? Should I expect him to sit with me at lunch? Is he going to expect me to sit with him at lunch? Will people look at us different? Will we look different? Will people be able to tell, just by looking at us, that we almost kissed on my front porch? Should I dress up more than normal?

I was well on my way to a panic attack when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Edward's voice came like velvet over the phone line.

"Hi." I responded shyly.

"I was wondering if I could, uh, give you a ride to school today?" A smile played across my lips, until I remembered what Charlie told me earlier.

"I have to talk with your dad today."

"Oh."

"Tomorrow?"

"I could wait."

"Um…"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a great time the other night."

"Me too, Edward."

"Don't worry about today, I'll drive you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Thank you."

We disconnected and I finished getting ready. I decided on jeans and a hoodie, but I chose to leave my hair down, rather than in a ponytail.

When I got to school Edward was standing there waiting for me. He was leaning against his Volvo and just watching me. I felt self-conscious the entire time I was walking towards him, that is, until I got over there and he reached for my hand. I placed mine in his and smiled at how effortless it was to let someone in.

As we walked up to the school people kept on turning to look. I don't know if it was because Edward and I were holding hands, or because maybe I was smiling. But whatever it was, it made us the center of attention. Normally this would have bothered the crap out of me, but with Edward by my side, I was content.

The rest of the day passed in rather the same way. Everyone staring, no one speaking. By lunch I started to wonder if maybe one of us had grown an extra head. But when I sat down next to The Pixie at lunch I found out why everyone had been staring.

"Omigod! So you two are THE talk of the school. The school psycho and the School psyche's son! It's great. You can't walk down the hall without hearing someone talk about you two. Which of course does wonders for my social standing because here I am sitting next to you two. Maybe you guys could kiss, draw more attention to us!"

I blushed. If it had been me in The Pixie's place I would have been mortified, but she looked at it as the most amazing gift ever!

"Alice, layoff."

"Okay, Mr. Grouchy-pants!"

I just rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the food in front of me. How it got there I wasn't quite sure, because I didn't get it.

"Oh, I got those for you; I usually get the food for everyone at the table. And Edward told me you were a veggie-tarian so I decided to get you as many vegetables as you can find in the Forks High cafeteria."

I just smiled and began to nibble on a carrot. It wasn't until now that I decided to look around the table we were sitting at. To my left was Edward, and to my right was The Pixie. Next to The Pixie was The Creeper, and across from Edward and I were The Bear and The Supermodel. It was now that I realized that The Supermodel was staring at me. It wasn't a quizzical staring, like most of Forks High, or a pleasant staring like The Pixie was prone to do. No, she was glaring at me, and the longer I stared at her, the more intense her glare became. I quickly turned me gaze back to my veggies and didn't lift it for the rest of lunch.

Again, Edward escorted me to class and then left me to endure the stares of all the students by myself. It was now that I wished I had at least one class with Edward. But I made my best attempt to ignore the stares and the whispers. The longer I tried to ignore them, the louder they got. But then I just tried harder to ignore them. It wasn't until the teacher was standing right in front of me that I even noticed he was talking to me.

"Ms. Swan?"

"S-sorry?"

"I said, can you please tell the class what the Greek word _deca_ means, and how it is used in the English language."

"D-d-d-deca?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, _deca_."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Can anyone help Ms. Swan?"

"_Deca_ is the greek translation of 10 and it is more commonly heard in reference to geometric shapes, such as the decagram, a shape with ten sides."

"Very good Lauren."

I laid my head on the top of the desk to try and sooth the burning that was coming to my face. I knew what _deca_ meant. I don't know why I couldn't remember. I was learning about this at my old school. It was a homework assignment. We had to name all of the geometric shapes by their correct names, not just square and rectangle. We had to classify them by parallelogram or prism.

It hits me then why I couldn't remember, or moreover, why I chose to not to remember. I was working on the assignment when mom and Phil were out to dinner, on that night.

Before I can reminisce anymore about the good ole' days, the bell rings and I'm shuttled off to another class. And by the time I get to see The Shrink, mom and Phil are completely gone from my memory. It probably didn't help that Edward walked me to my appointment. I could have sworn that The Shrink's assistant was going to have an aneurism when she saw Edward and I walk into the office holding hands. But I quickly said good bye and probably saved the life of The Shrink's secretary.

I knocked on the door and then walked in. The Shrink was sitting at his desk, he was smiling, and he was staring at me with a knowing expression.

"Welcome Bella."

"Hi."

"So how are you today?"

"Good…"

"Do anything fun over the weekend?"

"I showered."

"That's certainly, uh, fun. How was your Friday?"

"Good…?"

He just looked at me.

"How was your Friday, Carlisle?"

"It was good…quiet up at the house, but good."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" He looked at me again.

I realized by now that Carlisle must have known about my date with Edward. But I was not up to discussing it with his father, even if he was my shrink! I decided then that I would play the same game as Carlisle; if he was going to asking leading questions, then I wasn't gonna give him shit!

"So, what do you think of the weather we're having? Pretty nice, huh?"

"I would definitely say that it is a finer day than most. But please, continue to tell me about your weekend? Besides your shower, did you do anything…entertaining?"

"No…but I could tell you an entertaining story. So this morning I was in bed waking up when Charlie came in."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, no really, listen…so I'm in my room, and I'm lying there. I'm actually quite content because I had a rather nice weekend."

"Oh yeah, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Now please, stop interrupting," I said to him indignantly. "So I'm lying there content, and Charlie walks in. Well really, he meandered in. I think he was afraid I was naked."

"Bella…"

"But I wasn't…for once."

"Bella…"

"Anywho. So Charlie comes in and he starts telling me about all the things I have to do today, and I'm just sitting there thinking, 'Yes, yes, I know, I know. Couldn't forget if I died.' Speaking of death, do you think you forget stuff after you're dead?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, that's beside the point. So he's telling me about everything I need to do today; and then he starts to leave. But then he stops and just stands there. And I'm thinking, well, I wasn't really thinking. I was just sort of lying there. Then he turns to me and starts asking me if I know about protection."

"Protection?" The Shrink asked, looking sort of worried. "Like car insurance?"

"No, like…you know…" I whispered, "_protection."_

The Shrink turned bright red. "Oh…"

"Yeah." I said, looking completely innocent.

"So, why was Charlie asking you about protection?"

"I don't know," I started to pretend to cry, "I was just in my room and then Charlie came into my room and started talking about condoms and birth control, and the next thing I knew I was on the floor…" I stopped, "Oh, that sounds kind of dirty, let me clarify…"

"No you really don't have to…"

"No, but I want to! You see, I was on the floor because I was laughing so hard. You wanna know why I was laughing so hard?"

"I don't know, do i?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…"

"I was laughing so hard because Charlie told me the most ridiculous joke. It goes like this…'Abstinence makes the church grow fondlers.'" I started to hysterically laugh. "Get it! Abstinence, fondlers!"

The Shrink just sat there looking at me.

"Wow…look at the time…it's time to go, well, I'll see you later Carlisle!" I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room. When I stepped out the door The Shrink's secretary was just standing there looking at me. I couldn't tell if she could hear anything going on in the room, but she looked half-way between amused and mortified.

"Bella!" The Shrink called as he stepped out of his office. "Tell Charlie he doesn't need to worry, I had the talk with Edward too!"

I blushed bright red, turned on my heel and practically ran out of the room. And I thought I had done a good job of averting the subject.

I continued to run down the hall, as if I could outrun my embarrassment. I was running through the front doors when I collided into an extremely hard body. I myself crumpled against the human wall and fell to the ground. The person, who I had yet to look at reached down, wrapped their fingers around my upper arms and pulled me to my feet. There was something familiar about their grasp that made cringe and try to scramble away.

It was Psycho One; though you wouldn't be able to tell so by looking at him. He had his hair covered by a baseball cap and was dressed like the average American high school senior. He turned his face towards me and my eyes were immediately drawn, as always, to the four faint scratches carved into the side of his face. After I took in his scars I looked to his eyes. They were looking at me, but not really looking at me. They were trained on my face but I felt like he couldn't actually see me. His eyes were blood shot and yellow, and I swear they were pulsing with insanity.

"Miss me?"

His face twisted into the most gruesome smile I had ever seen. It was easy to say that Jack Nicholson had nothing on The Psycho's smile.

"I can't stay, I just wanted you to know I'm still here. And yes, I am still watching."

He peered at me then and released one of my arms. I heard him dig into his back pocket and felt him press a piece of paper into my hand. After I grabbed onto the paper I felt him release my other arm. Before I knew what was happening his hand had cut across my cheek and my face was on fire. I stumbled to the ground and clutched at my face, trying to use my own cool hand to sooth the burning. Tears were streaming from my eye when I remembered the paper that The Psycho had placed in my hand. It was laying next to me face down in a mud puddle. I grabbed it and wiped the mud off on my jeans. The picture took my breath away.

It was a picture of Edward and me coming out of the Italian restaurant on Friday night. Edward's hand was wrapped around my waist and his face would have been turned towards me if it hadn't been cut out of the picture. Scratched into the bottom of the picture was the word 'Mine', and reading it sent a chill down my spine.

I turned the picture over just to see if there was anything on the back of the picture. I gasped as the picture fell from my grasp. There scrawled on the back of the picture were the words, 'I'm still here.'

Tears started to fall even more rapidly down my face and I couldn't find the strength to pull myself up from the ground. My hands were shaking and my eyes were so clouded that I couldn't make out the shape slowly approaching me. I knew it wasn't The Psycho so I knew I was safe, but I didn't know if I should be mortified or not.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I recognized the voice of The Shrink and as he took a knee next to me I scrambled towards him and my hands tried to find purchase on his shirt. I pulled myself towards him and began to sob into his button-down shirt. As his arms pulled around me I started to cry harder, which I didn't know was possible, but I did.

"Why? Why won't he leave me alone? Why won't he just leave me alone?" I continued to say these few words as The Shrink pulled out his phone and placed a call.

It was until Charlie pulled up in the cruiser and ran towards us that I started to try stopping the tears from pouring down my face. He came up, saw me in The Shrinks arms crying and started to pace uncomfortably. He looked uneasy and I knew it was because I was crying, but that didn't make it any easier to stop.

At some point I pulled myself together enough for Charlie and The Shrink to escort me to the car. Sometime during this process a man in a uniform had came and taken the mutilated picture and placed in a plastic evidence bag. He handed it to Charlie after Charlie had placed me in car.

Charlie stared at it for a few moments before shoving it back on the officer and exclaiming, "Why the hell can't we find this damn guy?!?" He slammed my door shut and then walked over and got into the car.

I tuned the rest the drive out and even the walk to my room. All I wanted to do was climb into to my bed and close my eyes.

Just close my eyes.

* * *

**Please review. Let me know what you think. I'm actually a little discouraged by the lack of reviews...please let me know what you think!**

**Much thanks!  
**


	10. The Return

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Not no way, not no how!

* * *

**

After my run-in with Psycho One, the Police Force of Forks was back on full alert. There was always an officer stationed outside the house. There were another two on foot at the high school, and Charlie was driving me everywhere. The only time I ever got a break from one officer or another was when I was with Edward. Charlie thought that I was safe with Edward; I thought Charlie was off his rocker! Not that I didn't appreciate the space, but the thought that Edward could actually protect me from Psycho One was just ridiculous. Psycho One is a grown man on a mission, Edward is a teenage boy with a crush. But when we were alone in his car, I actually did feel safe. Which was why I had talked Charlie into letting Edward drive me home from school today. The only thing I had to do was get through school today, which I figured would be hell-a challenging because I was going stir-crazy with all the men in uniform and armed with guns. But I was going to put on my game face and try to get through it.

By the time lunch came around I was in THE WORST mood ever, which was blatantly obvious to everyone at the table when I sat down, slammed my books on the table, and proceeded to glare menacingly at the tray full of vegetables in front of me.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" The Pixie asked as she delicately moved the tray from my site. She moved it like she was afraid I would attack her if she took the tray too fast.

"No." I said. If it had been anyone else in a bad mood, I would have accused them of acting like a sullen five-year-old. But with the mood I was in, the first person to crack a joke would lose their head.

I sat there fuming for several minutes before I realized that Edward's hand was in mine, and his thumb was massaging gentle circles onto the back of my hand. I looked up at him and his eyes looked so caring that I instantly felt some of the anger start to seep out of me. His eyes turned lighter as if he was laughing at his own joke.

"What?!?" I asked, perturbed at not being in on the joke.

"I didn't realize it would be that easy."

I pulled my hand out of his and continued to stare at the table, trying to get myself angry again. When I felt a kick to my shins I looked up.

"Ouch Alice! What the hell?"

"It wasn't me…" The Pixie said innocently.

I peered around the table and noticed The Supermodel glaring at me.

"What? What can I do for you? Wanna kick me again? 'Cause a justifiable reason to kick the crap out of someone would make me really happy right now."

The Supermodel glared at me for another minute before standing huffily and leaving the table.

"Real nice Bella." The Bear said as he chased after the blond goddess. What did she have to be angry about anyway, she was gorgeous and perfect. Did she wake up with a split-end or something?

"Bella, come on, let's go for a walk." Edward grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of the cafeteria.

"I don't want to go anywhere Edward!" I said, a little too loudly.

"Then why don't you tell me why you're acting pre-menstrual?"

I just glared at him for a second.

"Edward. Low blow man. Low blow." The creeper said with a smirk on his face.

"I got detention, okay? I got detention for doing nothing!"

Edward, The Pixie, and The Creeper just stared at me with disbelief on their faces.

"I know, right? Ridiculous!"

"That wasn't exactly what that look was for, Bella." The Pixie said gingerly.

"What did you do?" Edward asked.

"I didn't do anything." I lied.

What I had really done hadn't really been nothing at all. I turned to my audience and began telling the story about what happened in second period.

When I walked in the door everything was fine, I made my way to my seat and started my usual daydreaming without any problems. It wasn't until about halfway through the class that I started to notice the snickering. The teacher had left us to read our book assignments and all of the students were supposed to be pouring over To Kill a Mockingbird. Now, I may have only read it twice, but there was nothing in there that would cause Jessica and her posse to all sit there snickering. I looked over towards the snickering and realized that a bunch of them were staring at me and laughing. Jessica finally got up and came over to my desk. She knelt down and whispered in my ear while she showed me the image on her cell phone, 'Not just the School Psych's son, but the School Psych as well? I bet you've got your hands full with them, huh?' It was a picture of me grasping onto The Shrink while sitting in the mud in front of the school. Before I even knew what I was doing I had launched myself out of my chair and was on top of Jessica in a second.

The teacher pulled me off of her mid-scratch and sent me to the principal while sending Jessica to the nurse. Knowing Jessica, little miss perfect pants probably didn't even get in trouble.

When the principle found out what was happened he sentenced me to detention, saying he understood I was under a lot of stress as of recent, but if it happened again he would have to call Charlie.

"So, you can't drive me home from school today because I have to stay after school and go to detention." I told Edward. I just sat there for a second while Edward studied me, the bell rang and Edward walked me to class. He gave me a hug and whispered, "Don't worry about it," before depositing me into my class.

The rest of the day I was on my best behavior, because I knew that if the principle called Charlie I would be out of here. And as much as I hated this school, I didn't want to leave it for anything.

School was finally over and I was making my way to the detention office. I was constantly looking for Edward hoping that maybe he would have walked me to detention and said good bye before I had to go and sit through an hour, at least, of pure hell.

I reached the door and a frown settled on my face as I realized that Edward must have already left. I opened the door to the detention office and tripped over my own feet, out of surprise. There, sitting in a desk, was Edward with a smug smile plastered on his face.

I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What? How? Why are you here?"

"I got detention."

"How?"

"Well, that's actually I kind of funny story. Wanna hear it?"

"Of course!" I said, my bad mood suddenly gone.

"Let's see, it started in math when the teacher asked me to come to the board to solve a problem. I just looked at the guy and told him no. Then he said, 'That wasn't exactly a question Mr. Cullen.' And then I said, 'Well it was phrased like a question." So then he told me to come to the board and solve the problem, so I told him to F-off. Just in slightly more offensive terms."

"You did not!" I said with a highly amused smile on my face.

"I did. And then he just stared at me. 'Beg your pardon," he said. I replied with a, 'you heard me.' This was about the time when his ears turned as red as his face. Then he said, 'Normally I would send a student to the principal's office for this, but seeing how your father is the school psychologist, I'll just send you to him and let him deal with you. Good bye Mr. Cullen.'"

"Really?"

"Really. It actually pissed me off a bit, because I thought that my plan had failed and that I wasn't going to get detention after all. But when I got to Carlisle's office, he surprised me." He took a moment to pause for dramatic build up and then continued. " So I got to Carlisle's office and he said, 'Edward, why are you here?' I then told him that I had told a teacher to F-off, and yes, I did use the real word in front of Carlisle."

I sighed in astonishment.

" 'So then why did he send you to me?' I told him because the teacher said that he would let you handle it. To which he responded 'Well then, I will. Edward, you know better than this…blah, dee, blah, blah…you can sit in detention just like every other student.' I started to leave when he said, 'I really thought we had gotten over this Edward.' As I walked out the door I simply said, 'Apparently not.' Then I left his office and did a victory dance as I walked down the hall back to class."

"You did not."

"Okay, I didn't do the victory dance down the hall, but I did do everything else."

"Edward Cullen, Bad Ass Extraordinaire."

"You better believe it!" He said with a cocky smile on his face.

We both sat there for a second when a teacher I had never seen before walked into the room.

"Alright, everyone signed in? Good. Now sit here, and be quiet. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

I turned back around to look at Edward and he had a deck of cards sitting in his hands.

"Wanna play?" He asked.

"We can't. Didn't you hear? He's going to back in ten minutes. We can't play cards. This is detention, we're supposed to sit here, be quiet, and think about the bad things we've done. And if we're lucky, they'll let us write on the chalkboard. Besides, I can't afford to get into anymore trouble. One more mistake and they're gonna throw me out."

"Bella, this guy, he's not coming back until detention is over. He's going to go out and smoke a cigarette. On his way back in he's going to run into the janitor, who is a female, and they'll start flirting. One thing will lead to another and we won't see him again until detention is over."

"How do you know this?"

"Before you came here, I was the school screw up. I say that with love," he added at the hurt expression on my face. "But it's true, before you came I was the King of detention. Now I just know the ins and outs."

"Okay, well then, what shall we play?"

We were half way through our second game of go-fish when a police officer burst into the room.

"Everyone on the ground. There is a suspicious man on campus and we locking down the classrooms. I need everyone to get on the ground under the desks and try to move as close to the back of the room as possible."

The police officer pushed the teacher's desk as a blockade in front of the classroom door and then proceeded to herd us to the back of the classroom. Edward grabbed me by the arm and hauled me out of my seat and to the back of the room. He pulled us to the floor and then pulled me into his lap where he could wrap his arms around me.

"Now, don't get any ideas." I whispered teasingly into his ear.

"The only idea I'm having right now is the one about keeping you safe."

I looked into his face and saw the determination and anger in his eyes and suddenly thought my dad was right to trust Edward.

"Miss Swan, I'm going to need you to come with me."

"But I—"

"She's fine with me. I'm Edward Cullen. She's going nowhere."

The officer backed away and went to look out the window of the classroom door. He was standing next to the door when a message came over his walkie.

"Officers stand down; the suspicious character has been identified. Repeat, the suspicious character has been identified, cease lock down."

The officer ushered us out of the classroom and then turned to me.

"Ms. Swan, you'll have to come with me to the principal's office."

"But I didn't do anything wrong." I started to protest, but the officer interrupted me.

"Your father is in there."

"I'm coming as well." Edward said, with his arm still protectively wrapped around my shoulders.

The officer just nodded and directed us towards the principal's office. When we got there the principal was in his chair and Charlie was standing next to him. I couldn't see the man seated in the chair, but as soon as he turned around I recognized him, Phil was sitting in the chair across from the principal.

It took only a split second and I was walking back out the door. I heard Charlie, Edward, and the unknown police officer call out to me but I didn't turn. I just continued towards the door. I felt hands on my arms, but I shrugged them off. I felt like everything had gone into slow motion and that I couldn't get out of that office fast enough. I was almost free when The Shrink's outline was suddenly framed in the doorway. His eyes looked so understanding and yet so sad at the same time. He put his hands on my arms to brace me and took a second to really look into my eyes. He stared a moment longer and then nodded at me. It was as if we had exchanged an entire conversation through facial expressions and head gestures.

I turned around but stayed where I was. The Shrink's hands were now on my shoulders, and Edward had come to stand next to me. Edward gently laced his fingers in mine but didn't look at me. He only had eyes for the strange man in front of us.

"Bella, Phil is here because he has something he needs to tell us." Charlie looked at me and I couldn't tell if his frustration was due to Phil showing up on campus, or because I had ignored him and tried to leave. Or maybe the principal had told Charlie about my detention. Whichever it was, it wasn't inviting.

"Bella, I, I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Why don't you tell her why you're here?" The shrink said, to Phil, from behind me. The sound coming from his lips sounded more like a growl than anything else.

Phil looked truly terrified and had to swallow a few times before continuing.

"James is here. I tried to email you to warn you. I even called you a couple of times. But you never called me back, and you never wrote me back, and I couldn't get out of rehab. He said he had a score to settle with you and he had to find you. He came and visited me at rehab one day, a bad day, and I told him where you were. I didn't realize, until a few days later when I was more lucid, that I had made a huge mistake. I swear I tried to contact you."

"Where is he now?" Charlie asked.

"I, I don't know. He had an old girlfriend that lived up here. Victoria something or another."

"Is that it?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I think so."

Charlie nodded at the police officer next to me and the man came and picked Phil up off the chair. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his shirt had grass stains on it.

As the officer pulled him closer towards me and out of the room Edward stepped in front of me and The Shrinks hands tensed on my shoulders.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen to your mom. Regardless of what you may think of me, I did love her. I loved her so much."

"A lot of good that did her." I said, having finally found my voice. The only problem with finding my voice was the subsequent finding of my tears.

Edward turned around and released my hand as he pulled me into an embrace. I felt The Shrinks hands leave my shoulders and the breeze as he walked towards the principal's desk. I continued to cry into Edward's chest as The Shrink, Charlie, and the principal exchanged words.

After I gained control of my tears I pulled away from Edward.

"Dad." I said, Charlie's head jerked immediately up from his whisper-fest with The shrink and the principle. "I wanna go home." I said as rogue tears slipped down my face.

"Okay Bells, we'll go home."

Charlie took me from Edward's embrace and wrapped an arm around me protectively. He lead us out the doors and into the setting sun of Forks, Washington. Outside there were four police cars, all with lights going. He walked me over to his cruiser and placed me in the passenger's seat. I buckled my seat belt as he got into the driver side and locked the doors.

I still had tears in my eyes as I looked out the passenger side window. Through my tears I could see Edward's car still parked in student parking. I could see the detention teacher talking to the police. I could see The Shrink and Edward make their way out of the school. I could see Edward wave and The Shrink just watch me.

As Charlie pulled out of the parking lot I could also see the faces of all the people that had been drawn to the school by the police activity. I could see the faces of concerned mothers and anxious teenagers just waiting to hear the gossip. And just as we pulled out of the parking lot of the school I could see Psycho One standing there, in his same All American High school Senior get-up. He was standing there, smiling his sinister smile and waving. I felt the words rise in my mouth to point him out to Charlie, but somewhere between my fear and my anguish the words got stuck.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the lastest installment. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. We're so close to breaking a thousand views...I'M SO EXCITED!!!! **

**ALRIGHT, enjoy and let me know your thoughts!  
**


	11. The Nightmare

I didn't know how I had gotten here. Standing outside a huge ornate door with a person I was all too familiar with at my side. Fear and excitement rippled through my body as I stood their anxiously anticipating what would be on the other side of the door. I knew that the next few hours would be a huge defining moment for the rest of my life, but I felt that someone would have to drag me through the door just to get me to go in. The man next to me raises his hand to grasp the door knob, and all of a sudden I am reminded how I got here.

The day after the lockdown everything had been pretty mellow. The police patrol was still going on, but now even the teachers seemed on alert. I heard one teacher whisper that he didn't think anything like this would ever happen in a town like Forks, WA. I rolled my eyes as I passed him and continued to tune the world out to the sound of "Unbreakable" by Fireflight. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked down the hall; everyone had to know that the lockdown had everything to do with me. All I could hope was that at some point they would all stop staring. Thankfully they did, or rather, I didn't notice it as much because I was suddenly trapped inside a bubble of Cullens. Edward was there to hold my hand, The Bear was there to clear a path, The Supermodel glared at anyone who was looking our direction, The Pixie danced behind us creating a greater distraction than the walking freak show that we were, and The Creeper was just walking along…looking creepy. However, I had never felt safer or more cared for than for the few minutes that I was escorted to class. I guess this is what it really feels like to have friends. I guess I don't mind it, too much.

This is how the rest of the day continued, the Cullens surrounding me, while I was completely oblivious to the outside world. It was fairly nice though, especially at lunch. Later The Pixie told me that several people had wanted to come and ask me questions, but that the rest of the family ran interference so that I could have at least one day of being semi-normal. She also told me that this whole, Cullen Family Force-Field was The Shrink's idea. She also hoped that I wouldn't get too mad at him for suggesting the whole thing, but somehow it felt great knowing that even Carlisle cared a little.

This Cullen Protection Agency continued for the rest of the week, and by the end of the day on Friday I knew that I would never be walking alone to class again. When I was walking out of my last I walked in on quite the entertaining situation. No one knew I was there yet, so I could just sit there and listen to the whole conversation.

"Edward, Esme told you to invite her, what are you waiting for?"

"Hell to freeze over!" I heard Edward's cool voice reply.

"Well, it's not going to, trust me, I know, I can see these things." The Pixie teased.

"Yeah, besides, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" the deep booming voice of The Bear asked.

"Um, you guys could scare her away. You could embarrass the crap out of her and she'd never talk to me again. Or how about this one…she could actually like you guys."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked The Creeper.

"Well, you know, we have a tendency of moving around a lot, I don't want her getting too attached." Edward replied.

"Edward, we like it here, I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"I know, I just, I, I'm nervous okay! What if she says no! I mean, things have been stressful for her, and with that lunatic out there running wild. What if Charlie won't let her come? I just, I don't know."

"Dude. Seriously. Just grow a pair and ask her." The Bear chided.

"You're one to talk, Emmett, it took you weeks to even asking me on a date and we lived in the same house!"

They all laughed at this and I could just imagine how red The Bear's face must have been.

"Well, one of us could ask her for you. I know I wouldn't mind." The Creeper said.

"Yeah, Jasper could ask her, then she'd never come! Yeah, that's the way to do it if you don't want her to come. I'm all for it!" Said The Supermodel.

"Shut it Rose, I'll ask her if you really want me to Edward. It could be like that day she came and hung out, I could get her all dressed up, and then she could trip again, and you could catch her again, and then wimp out and not kiss her again!"

At this a mass outcry was heard coming from every Cullen mouth.

"I didn't wimp out!" Was Edward's reply.

"You didn't kiss her? DUDE!" Was The Bear's reply.

"I can understand why." Replied The Supermodel.

"Man, some guys have all the luck." Was The Creeper's response.

"I know right, I couldn't have orchestrated it any better if I could see into the future." Replied The Pixie.

I figured now was as good of a time as any to reveal myself, so I stepped out into the middle of their circle and smiled.

"First of all, I wouldn't have let him kiss me anyway, it was way too cheesy. Second of all, rude, third, creeper, and fourth, conniver. And finally, there is no way I am coming over for a family dinner. I just don't do that sort of thing."

After that I just walked away and left them all dumbstruck by my amazingness. I had to go anyway or else I would be late for my meeting with Carlisle, er The Shrink, whatever.

I walked into his office, but he wasn't there. Which was weird, because he's always here. His briefcase was still by his desk, and his keys were on the desk, so where was he? I was about to leave after having waited five minutes when he jogged in breathless and red-faced.

"Bella…I (gasp) was just (gasp) on my (gasp) way. I got…lost…" He said, looking confused by his own words.

I just gave him a look that said I didn't believe him, but he didn't catch it because he was busy digging something out of one of his desk drawers. I just sat there waiting for him to catch his breath. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, he turned to me.

"So the children tell me you said no to Esme's dinner invitation."

I just sat there, I'm pretty sure my jaw had dropped.

"What?"

"Is that why you were late?"

"What?"

"You went to ask them what I had said?"

"No, I ran into them on my way here, and then they told me everything that had happened. It was a quite entertaining story actually. But I would ask that you reconsider her invitation."

"Isn't there some kind of code that says you have to keep your work and personal life separate? So technically, wouldn't this conversation be ethically or professionally inappropriate?" I asked trying to keep my most convincing look on my face, even though I was totally B..

He just looked at me for a second, and I could see a smile twitching at his lips, but I was going to try my hardest to continue to look convincing. After a full minute of him just staring at me I finally broke down.

"FINE! When? When is this ridiculous family dinner that I am expected to be at? And what should I tell my father, that my Shrink, or my boyfriend's father brow-beat me into coming to a dinner at their house?"

He just snickered then replied, "oh, I already talked to Charlie, he said it's fine if you come over tomorrow around 5:30 for dinner." A huge smile spread across his face and I was tempted to throw one of the books sitting next to me right at his head.

"Fine. You……….punk!"

So that is how I found myself standing with Edward, on his front porch, with his hand outstretched to grasp the doorknob and twist it open.

"Wait!" I somewhat shouted.

"What?"

"Tell me one more time."

"Bella…"

"Please. Just one more time."

"Everything is going to be fine."

"And the other thing."

"And if anyone gives you any crap, I will personally handle it."

"Even…"

"Even if it means I have to give my own father detention. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I just giggled and then nodded. He got ready to twist the knob one more time, but then I gasped.

"What?!?"

"I can't do this."

"What do you mean, it's just dinner with my family."

"I know, but I just, I have this really bad feeling. Maybe we should reschedule. You know, for a time when there isn't a psycho out trying to kill me?"

"Bella, there may never be a time when a psycho isn't trying to kill you. Or, what if the psycho gets you and kills you, then you will never have had dinner with my family."

"Good point." I say as I slug him in the arm.

"You know I was only kidding. But seriously, Bella, they love you, and I well, I, well, they love you and that's good, right?"

I just stared at him.

"Right?"

"Fine. But I mean, look at me, I look like a toddler playing dress-up. I'm wearing a dress for crying out loud."

"I know, you are crying out loud, but you should stop, because you look beautiful. Besides, Lauren never looked this cute when I brought her over to meet my family."

I just looked at him.

"Okay, I didn't really. But come on, she wouldn't look anywhere as near as gorgeous as you standing outside my house, freaking out. Okay? Now can we please just do this?"

I look around, wondering if escape is possible, but before I can make a break for the woods Edward has turned the door knob, and we are entering the house.

I enter the house, still looking outside when I hear snickering coming from in front of me. I turn around and see every single one of them standing in the foyer waiting to greet us. The Creeper is snickering and everyone else is trying to conceal a smile as they watch us walk through the door.

"Give me detention, huh?" Carlisle says as he quirks his eyebrow and my face turns completely red as I realize that they had been on the other side of the door listening to our conversation the whole time.

"Ah, it's okay Bella, the same thing happened to me when I first had dinner at Carlisle's parents house, and look at how well that worked out for us." Said Esme as she smiled ever so sweetly at me.

Both Edward and I turn a deep shade of scarlet and everyone else just laughs nervously.

"Well, that was awkward. Maybe we should stop mingling in the doorway and move this little party to the living room?" The Bear says, trying to act like a good host. But just as everyone turns to head in there he reminds us exactly who we're dealing with. "Remember this room Bella, this is where we first met. Remember…you were the little emo girl, and you tripped, and I said—"

"Emmett!" Esme exclaims.

"Yeah Emmett, I remember." I say as a slight frown makes its way to my mouth.

I think we all start to remember what had happened that day when suddenly my vision is obscured and two arms like tree trunks have wrapped themselves around me.

"What the…Emmett! Put me down!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!?"

"Because, you had that look on your face, and I can't put you down till it's gone."

"It's gone."

"No it's not! You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Bella, don't make me get Jasper involved."

"No! Don't!" I start to say, but I've dissolved into laughter, and apparently so has the rest of the room. I notice that I'm getting further from the ceiling and closer to the floor. When my feet finally touch the ground I stretch my hand out looking for Edward's and find it magically laced in mine. Now that the tension is gone we all take a seat in the living room and start to converse congenially.

It's not long before The Bear starts shooting Esme pointed looks, and I realize that it must be that The Bear is hungry. Esme picks up on the small hints and then gently chides Carlisle with her elbow. She gives him a word laden look and then looks at the dining room.

"Why don't we all head to the dining room? There is an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen and I can no longer ignore it."

"Apparently neither can Emmett." I say, somewhat quietly, but everyone still hears and laughs regardless.

Everyone gets up and exits towards the dining room, Edward and I are the last in and I see that everyone is seated, and the table is set up with the most beautiful china, silver, and glasses.

"Oh, Esme, I didn't want you to have to go through all this trouble." I say, slightly abashed by the lavishness of the dinner table.

"It is no trouble at all Bella. Sometimes I just look for an excuse to use the fancy china." She says as she winks at me.

"Yeah, it's true, birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, obscure national holidays, anything!" Says the Creeper while chuckling at his own joke.

Edward leads me to my chair, which is in the middle of the table nearest the wall. To my left is Edward and to his left is the head of the table, where Carlisle sits. His head is resting on his steepled fingers, and his smiling at me. I quickly look next to him where Rosalie is sitting. She is looking at Edward, who is seated across from her, and seems to be trying to send him some secret message. She looks frustrated and gives up, too bad for her he can't read minds. Next to Rosalie, and directly across from me is The Bear. His face is split with a huge grin and he keeps bumping his foot against mine. No matter where I move it, he finds it. He's infuriating. Next to The Bear is The Creeper. The Creeper is just sitting there stroking the knife in front of him and I have no idea what is running through his mind. Next to him is the other head of the table, but the seat is empty. I'm assuming that is where Esme would sit, but she' is in the kitchen getting the food. Finally is the seat to my right, it too is empty and I assume again that it is from The Pixie, she must be helping Esme with the food. I turn to Edward about to ask if I should help when The Pixie and Esme walk through the door with several platters of food balanced on their arms. They could have a great career as waitresses.

"Mmmm…Pot Roast, my favorite." The Bear says, the "mmmm…" sounding more like a grumble from the pits of the earth.

I look at the roast and try to figure out how I can make it look like I ate some when I don't actually eat meat. Really, the look on my face is more like horror, as if I'm afraid the roast is going to grab the knife that is sticking out of it and charge me with it. But then next to the roast Esme sets down a bowl of potatoes, and then The Pixie sets down asparagus, and then French cut green beans, and rolls, and then finally she sets before me the most glorious looking bowl of salad I have ever seen. It's not just iceberg lettuce and peeled carrots, but every kind of lettuce you could imagine, even the kind that looks like a weed! And there are radishes, and carrots, and cabbage, and onions, and baby corn, and tons of other things that get me so excited that I am actually excited for dinner.

I look up after having assessed my salad and realize that everyone is staring at me. I blush slightly, then smile, then just say, "What, I really like salad, okay?"

Everyone just kind of giggles and then begins passing around the food items. Along with my salad I take some of the veggies, potatoes, and a roll.

I pick up my fork to dig into my salad when The Pixie clears her throat. I look at her and she mimics me putting my fork down. I do so and then look around to see everyone looking at Carlisle.

"Let's say grace shall we?"

"Why, we never do any other time?" The Bear says. Esme shoots him a look and he bows his head, clasps, his hands, and closes his eyes.

"Thank you Lord for this bountiful feast which you have provided. Amen."

Everyone whispers silent "amens" and then begin diving into their food. I pick up my fork and take a huge bite out of my salad, it's delicious, but could use a little pepper. I reach around the rolls in front of me to grab the pepper when I accidentally knock over the salt shaker. Just then everything stops. Even Emmett stops shoveling his face to see what all the silence is about.

I look at the knocked over salt shaker on the table, it's just sitting there, with salt slowly pouring from the tiny openings in the top of its lid. I just sit there staring at it, wondering what I should do next. I tear my eyes from the salt shaker to take a cursory glance around the table. Everyone's eyes seem to be on me and everyone's mind seems to be whirring, wondering what I'm going to do next. I stretch out my hand and let it hover over the salt shaker and then take another glance around the table. All eyes still seem to be on me, so I pick up the salt shaker and I pull it close to my chest. I finally take one more look around the table and try to figure out what everyone is thinking.

Edward: Just put the salt shaker down. Just, just leave it on the table, if you act like nothing happened, no one will notice. Please, do not do exactly what I think you're going to do. (A grimace crosses his face)

Carlisle: Oh boy, it's a Bella moment. What is she going to do? Everything I know about her tells me she's going to do something dramatic, let's just hope she doesn't get too embarrassed. (A small smirk plays across his face)

The Supermodel: It's just salt. (A bored expression stays where it has been all evening)

The Bear: Please, please throw it over your shoulder. Please! PLEASE throw it over your shoulder. Come on, you can do it, please!!!! Do it! Do it! Come on! DOoooooo Ittttttt!!!! (A look similar to that of a child in a candy store has placed itself on his face)

The Creeper: Heh heh heh…heh heh heh…heh heh heh heh….HA! (His typical creeper smile plastered on his face)

Esme: Oh child, come on, just set the salt shaker down. Just step away from the salt shaker and no one will get hurt. (Her eyebrow quirks)

The Pixie: Bella, just put down the…ha ha ha…put down the….ha ha ha…Bella, don't do it…ha ha ha…Jasper, stop laughing…ha ha ha…oh Emmett's face is priceless. Please Edward, grab the salt shaker from her hand. (Her face is a mixture of amusement and concealment)

I quietly debate whether or not I should throw the salt over my shoulder, how bad could a few years bad luck really be, right? But then I remember that a psycho is currently stalking me and wants to kill me and I think that I need all the luck I can get. So I slowly lift the salt shaker to my shoulder. I glance around one more time and see that the only ones not silently encouraging me to stop are The Bear and The Creeper. I pull my arm forward and prepare to send a little amount of salt over my shoulder. Just as my arm starts to release, both The Bear and The Creeper let out a huge laugh and I feel the salt shaker slip from my grasp. A small cry slips from my lips and Edward starts to rise from his chair when we all hear the salt shaker collide with the wall, and then fall to the ground.

Everyone sits there for a second, all eyes on me, and the only place I can look is my plate. I can feel the traitor tears starting to fill my eyes when I hear Esme clear her throat. It sounds like she's stifling a laugh.

"Hey, at least you didn't accidentally bump a whole turkey onto the floor and get mashed potatoes in great-aunt Nana's hair."

Everyone starts to laugh a bit, but I just look up at her confused.

"My first dinner with Carlisle's parents. I tripped on the dog's tail, knocked the turkey on the ground, sent mashed potatoes flying at his great-aunt Nana, and managed to land gracefully in his father's lap. The family gave me a perfect ten and his father said I was a keeper."

I start to laugh now and realize that maybe it's not as bad as it seemed.

The rest of the night was spent telling family dinner horror stories and reenacting my salt shaker fiasco. My favorite reenactment was when The Bear pretended like The Pixie was the salt shaker and sent her flying onto the couch. After a few more hours of fun and desert Edward decided it was time to head for home.

"Well, thank you all for a great night. And, thanks Esme; I had a lot of fun."

Esme gave me a hug as we left and then they all waved from the front porch as we took off down the gravel driveway towards the freeway.

I sat there smiling to myself the whole way home as Edward alternately looked at me and looked at the road. When we finally got to my house, he walked me to the door, gave me a full on kiss and then left it at that. I walked in the door after he got in his car and walked right into Charlie.

"We're you spying?!?" I screamed.

"No, I , I just, yes. Yes I was spying."

"It's okay. Good night Dad!"

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have fun?"

I couldn't contain my smile any longer. "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Good."


	12. Chp 11 Alternate Beginning

I was standing before a very large door when the thoughts flooded my mind. How did I get here? How come I didn't fight harder? How come I'm wearing a dress? And finally, how the hell had I let Edward talk me into having dinner with his family?

I turned to him and he turned to me with a far too tight smile on his face. Any tighter and his bones might burst through the skin, which looked like it was about to happen. Then I thought back to the previous week and it dawned on me.

"So, Bella, um…"

I looked up at Edward who was sitting on the edge of my bed and picking at his fingers so fiercely I thought he might pick them off, and smiled at him encouragingly.

"You see…"

I leaned up off of my pillow and put my copy of Wuthering Heights on the bedside table, then proceeded to save his hands from their own destruction and gently rubbed his palms.

" What is it Edward, you can just tell me." I said as I took extra care not to rub his one hand too hard, it was still a little sore.

"Well, you know, uh…Crap, I'm just gonna say it, but first I'm gonna have to ask for my hands back."

"What?"

"My hands, you might freak out, and one is already injured…so…hands please."

I thought about holding them tighter just because I could, but then released them because I thought that's what a good girlfriend would do. And I was really trying.

"Okay." He looked out the window then fixed his eyes on a spot just above my head. "Esme would like…TOHAVEYOUOVERFORDINNER."

"What?"

"Esme would…liketohaveyouoverfordinner."

"Edward, SLOW DOWN!"

"Esme, would, like, to, have, you over for dinner."

"What?" I said in a completely flat tone.

"She wants to meet you."

"She's already met me, or doesn't she remember? I was the reason why her daughter almost didn't come home from Port Angeles."

"Well, she wants to meet you in an official capacity."

"As what? Welcome Wagon Lady?"

"No, in your official capacity."

"Give me more Edward, I'm having trouble connecting the dots here."

"As my girlfriend. She wants to officially meet you as my girlfriend."

"No."

"Bella, please, she wants to have you over for dinner."

"No!" I said a little more insistent.

"Bella, please, she just, she wants to introduce you to the family as my…girlfriend."

"Hell no! You can't even say it!"

"I can to! ……..Girlfriend……..Girlfriend……Girl, oh god Bella, don't make me say it again!"

I laughed at him. He wanted me to go and meet his family in the official capacity as his girlfriend.

"Don't you remember what happened on our first date?"

He snickered.

"Exactly! Do we want a repeat of that?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure there won't be any waiters, and I can talk Esme out of having cloth napkins at the dinner table."

"That's not the point! I spaz out under pressure! There is no way that this will end in anything but disaster!"

"Bella, stop being so dramatic, it will be fine."

"No."

"Bella."

"No."

"Be—"

"NO! NO! No! no! no. no!"

"Bella!"

"Edward, I'm going to make an idiot out of myself! They'll all laugh at me it'll be horrible!"

"Bella, I promise, no one will laugh at you."

I rolled my eyes at him, this was not happening.

This was happening. Edward raised his hand to open the door and I grabbed.

"Wait, I'm not ready."

"Bella, it's now or never."

"I vote for the never."

"Bella…"

"Okay, just give me one more minute."

"We're gonna be late."

"One more minute!"


	13. The Real Nightmare

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I apologize in advance for the feel of this chapter, but the writer in me could not contain it.

* * *

**I woke up to darkness and a gentle throbbing behind my eyes. I could hear somebody else breathing, tired, labored breaths, but I had no idea who. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt swollen and I couldn't remember why. I then remembered what it was that had aroused me from my sleep, someone was knocking on a door, and then it all came back to me.

Edward had dropped me off at the house, and we had kissed, but the whole run in with Charlie, that had never happened. It had all been a dream, or something. This is what had really happened when:

After Edward jumped in his car I opened the door and walked into the house. It was eerily quiet but I didn't let that bother me because it was kind of late. As I walked towards the kitchen I saw that the light was on, so I thought I would turn it off then head up stairs to bed. As I entered the kitchen I saw that Charlie had nodded off in a chair by the kitchen table. But when I looked again I realized that he hadn't nodded off, but that he was tied to the chair and appeared to be unconscious. Just as I was about to advance towards him Psycho One stepped out of the shadows of the kitchen door.

"Hello Bella," he said in his sinister whisper. "You know, it's very rude to keep people waiting. I had to teach your father here a lesson because you weren't here to teach it to."

I knew that I couldn't help Charlie but if I made a break for it, I might be able to call for help. I turned and ran down the hall just as I reached the foyer when a figure stepped onto the front stoop. As the figures came into the light I saw it was a man with dreadlocks and a disturbing smile that could rival Psycho One's. I stopped for a second, but it seemed like that was all the time he needed to cross over into the house and pull me into his arms. I tried to fight my way away from him, but he just tightened his arms. He began to pull me towards the kitchen but then stopped. I heard the door slam and felt him bury his head into my scalp. The sensation of him smelling my hair was both terrifying and disgusting. I felt my stomach turn over as he continued to pull me towards the kitchen.

When we arrived in the kitchen I saw that Psycho One was no longer alone, but that Psycho Two had joined him. They stood there, limbs intertwined as they began to get intimate on our kitchen counter. I both heard and felt the dark man behind me clear his throat. Psycho Two looked over at him annoyed, but Psycho One seemed to remember that we were here and walked towards me.

I just stood there staring at him with a look that I hoped said "don't mess with me." But like a mother threatens to do to her child, Psycho One wiped that look right off my face with the back of his hand. I heard Psycho Two laugh from a corner of the kitchen, and felt the man behind me shake with silent laughter. What kind of crazy people find other people's torture humorous?

"Sweet, sweet, Bella." Psycho One whispered as he caressed the same cheek that he had only moments ago slapped. "I told you I was still here, yet you leave your house and your father all alone. I could have killed him if I wanted to."

As his says this a small whimper escapes from my lips and Psycho One laughs viscously.

"But I figured you'd rather watch."

I tried to scramble free of the man whose hold on me had slackened, but he just tightened his embrace and gave me a rough shake. When that didn't work I tried to scream really loud but this just made them angrier. The man holding me squeezed me until I couldn't breathe and then Psycho One beat me until I lost consciousness.

I look around me and try to make out shapes in the dark, even make out where I am. After a few moments of struggling I realize that my hands are tied behind my back and my wrists, and that my legs are tied together at the ankle. I pause to catch my breath, also to try to sooth the pain that seems to be coming from my side. As I'm quiet I hear voices coming from above me.

"James, what's your big plan now? You have her, so what are you going to do?" Says Psycho Two.

Psycho One fails to respond so she starts up again.

"James? What are we going to do? You have to have some plan. You didn't just bring us here and then fail to have a plan. What are we going to do? What's the plan? James?!?"

There's silence and then the sound of glass shattering.

"I don't know, okay?!?"

"Well, you better figure something out soon, because it's going to be morning in a few hours and someone is bound to come looking for them eventually." Said a cool voice that I could only assume belonged to the new member of the group.

As if to punctuate the obviousness of this statement, I heard a solid knock on the front door. Panic rises in me and I begin to pray that it is not Edward, or one of the other Cullens. Psycho One would certainly kill anyone who got in the way.

Everyone upstairs is silent, and it is now that I realize that I am in the basement, and the other breathing must be that of Charlie. I try to speak to him but then realize that my mouth is covered by two thick strips of duct tape.

My thoughts return to upstairs when the person knocks on the door again, this time a little softer. Someone crosses to the door and unlocks it then pulls it open. The voice starts and I recognize the sound as that of Phil's voice.

"I saw your light on thought that maybe we could…talk? Who, who are you? What are you doing here?"

I hear a scuffle upstairs and then someone lands hard on the floor. I don't know if it's Phil or one of the attackers, but panic has risen in me again and I feel tears prickle in my eyes.

The next sound is that of someone being dragged across the floor, I hear them move from the foyer, to the living room, and then to the laundry room that contains a door that leads down here. The door opens and I'm blinded by the sudden brightest of the laundry room light. Someone steps into the door frame and then pushes something towards the stairs. A great mass this falls down the stairs and I can hear bones break as the person's limp body comes into contact with each individual stair. By the time they reach the floor I know that they can't possibly still be alive. I start gasping for air now, and the gasping through my nose is leaving me light-headed and dizzy. I hear a sinister laugh before the whole world goes black again.

When I wake up there is light streaming in from the basement windows. I can now see that Charlie is on the floor just ten feet from me. I can hear him breathing, but it sounds labored. I look now, to see who was thrown down the stairs, but in my mind I already know that it was Phil. When I turn around his eyes are open and they're looking right at me. I scream, but the sound is muffled by the tape over my mouth. I then hear grumbling from behind me and see that my scream has woken Charlie. He can only open one eye, but that one eye is searching every inch of me to make sure nothing is broken. I start to cry again as I take in the scene, but I stop because I realize that it is quiet upstairs. There is no movement, no walking, no talking, nothing. I try to sit up, but a pain in my side causes me to wince and lie back down.

I lie there for a few more minutes before I slowly swim out of consciousness again.

The next time I wake I am on a soft surface surrounded by beeping sounds and whispers. I haven't opened my eyes yet because I'm afraid that Psycho One has moved me. But when I hear the soft whisper of Edward's voice I realize that I'm safe.

When I force my swollen eyes open I am blinded by all the white and light. I squint and see Edward reach behind me and flip a switch that makes the room darker and more manageable. When his eyes finally find mine I can see that he is tired, and that he looks so sad. I try to raise my arm to stroke his face, a gesture of reassurance, but a pain in my side stops me and brings tears to my eyes.

"You have several broken ribs." Comes a voice from the door.

A doctor walks in and tells me that aside from the broken ribs, I have no other broken bones, just a few cuts and bruises. He tells me that the swelling in my eyes will go down and then injects something into my I.V. The room swims for a second and when I look up again Edward is gone. In his spot sits Esme. She is staring at my hand and tears are running down her cheek. I look up and the movement startles her. She looks at me then begins to rise.

"I'll go fetch Edward." She starts to pull away, but I tug on her hand and give it a little squeeze.

"Please," I begin in a voice that sounds too scratchy to be mine, "don't go."

She smiles a sad sort of smile, and then sits back down. She rubs my hand for a few minutes and the tenderness of the act brings tears to my eyes. This time, instead of fighting them, I allow them to flow freely. Esme grabs a tissue from beside the bed and dabs ever so gently at the tears.

After a while the tears subside and then I start to remember how I got here.

"Charlie?" I ask, with the minimal voice that I have.

"He's fine, a little banged up like you, but he'll be just fine. He's at the station, but I can call him if you want."

I nod and she reaches over to the bedside table to grab the phone. She dials a number and I tune out the conversation because I have this nagging feeling that there is another question that I need to ask. As she hangs up the phone I remember what it is.

"Phil?"

Esme averts her eyes from my face and just sadly shakes her head. I know that the hate I harbor for this man in my heart is great, but still I weep for him. He was like a father figure to me, until he took my mother from me.

I hear a door open and then see Edward walk into the room. He looks at me and then turns to Esme.

"You told me you would come get me when she woke up."

"Edward, honey, you were sleeping."

"I don't care, you said you would."

"Edward…"

"It doesn't matter now." I croak, wishing he would stop fighting with Esme and just look at me.

When he does I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the emotion that is written across his face. His face looks tear-stained, but I don't think that's possible. There are bags and dark circles under his eyes, and it makes me wonder how long I've been out of it. But the worst of all is his mouth, that playful smirk which he always has on his face when he looks at me, is missing. In its place is a deep frown that is punctuated by the creases in his forehead.

Esme gracefully rises from her chair and leaves the room. Edward takes her place and immediately grabs my hand. I try to smile at him, but my face is too swollen to really cooperate. I see the hint of tears in his eyes, but then blink because I must be imagining things.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this." He says, with a smile in his voice, but not on his face.

I laugh a little but stop short and gasp because of the pain in my ribs. His eyes fill with concern and I want to give him something, anything to reassure him that everything will be okay but I have nothing.

"How did they find us?"

"Someone from your dad's office noticed that he hadn't come into work by ten and thought that was odd. Then, with everything that's been going on, they decided that maybe someone should come over and check things out. When they saw the police cruiser sitting in the driveway they knocked on the door. But when no one answered they tried to knob and it opened. They saw that the place had been trashed and that there was blood and searched the house. They found you guys in the basement and called for an ambulance."

"They told you all this?"

"No. They told Carlisle."

I just nod and then look up at him.

"What?"

He looks up, and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I should have waited till you were inside. I should have walked you in. Said goodnight to Charlie. I should have—"

"You should have done nothing different. It's not your fault Edward. Besides, I was happy you left, if you hadn't, it could have been you dead instead of Phil."

"Phil is dead?"

"Yeah, he came to visit late last night. He was barely in the door when they beat him."

"You saw that?"

"No, I heard it from the basement. I did, however, see them toss him down the stairs."

He grimaces and I remember the sound of Phil's body falling down the steps into the basement. I look at Edward as he looks down at me. He edges closer and closer and then finally lays the gentlest kiss upon my head.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispers sweetly.

"I'm glad you're here." I reply back. He kisses my head again, but then draws back when the door opens.

Charlie is standing in the middle of the room and I wonder how he could be standing. His left hand is bandaged and his face looks like someone use a meat-tenderizer on it. It's bruised and swollen in so many places. Also his lips are cracked in several places, and there is one spot where it looks like his lip is actually split open. He seems to be appraising me in the same manner, but then steps up to the foot of my bed and places his right hand on my ankle.

"Bells? You okay?"

"Yeah."

We both pause for a second just staring at each other. The words passing silently between us could fill a novel.

"Dad? You okay?"

He cracks a small smile then replies, "yeah. Yeah, I'm okay now."

After Edward leaves my dad and I sit and talk. He tells me how Psychos One and Two and their new friend broke into the house and surprised him. He continues to fill me in on everything that happened before I got there and everything that has happened for the past five days since.

"Five days. I've been out of it for five days?" I ask.

"Not so much out of it, but in-and-out of it. You would come to, but then you would think you were still in the basement and they would have to sedate you to keep you from hurting yourself. At one point you woke up and started screaming at Edward and calling him James. Gave the kid quite a scare. But Carlisle just convinced him that you were still in shock and that your mind was trying to heal itself."

"So that's why Edward looks so tired, and scared, and concerned, and everything else."

"Yeah, it can be quite frightening when someone you love wakes up screaming that you're the person who attacked them."

I look at him wondering if he realizes he just used the L word, but he seems oblivious.

"A bit of goodness though. We caught one of them, not the James or his girlfriend, but their accomplice. His name is Laurent and we caught him just this morning. They had found him when one of the other police officers saw him walking down the street and recognized him as one of the guys that I had a sketch made up of. We hauled him in for questioning, that's actually what I was doing before I got the call that you were awake."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Nothing that we didn't already know. He did however tell us that for James, it's all about the game. It's as if he is a cat and you're his mouse, he said he wanted to play with you before…" he trailed off here, but I could finish it for him.

"Before he killed me."

"We're not going to let that happen Bells. I have all the men on the force out there looking for these guys, we will find them. But until then, we're moving out of the house. I've found a really nice hotel up in Port Angeles that we can stay at for a few days."

"Dad, I don't want to go anywhere."

"It's just for a few days Bells, just until we find them."

"Dad, no."

"Bella, this is not up for discussion."

He looked surprised at his sudden parental voice, but then quickly recovered with a look of certainty.

"Fine. But what about school?" I asked, really meaning Edward and the Cullens when I said it.

"The school understands. They'll send you homework online until you get back."

"But what about…"

"Bells, everything will be fine."

I look at him and wish that I could ask him what I really wanted to ask him. 'But what about Edward?' But to ask that question would mean that I would have to admit to my dad that I had more feelings for Edward than I even thought I had. So I kept them hidden, but couldn't keep Edward off my mind.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm dark, and twisted. Whatever. Write reviews, tell me how dark and twisted--or how amazing I am. **


	14. The Nannies

**A/N: I do not own anything even resembling Twilight! I just like to write. **

**Also, sorry about the ridiculously long pause between chapters. I thought I had written myself into a corner, and then driving home today this popped into my head. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Despite Charlie's resolve to move us to Port Angeles for, well, maybe forever, I got him to reconsider. However, if I thought the ever revolving troupe of policemen outside our house was a bit much before…this was a whole new ball game. I felt like I was a Fort Knox, or some palace. There was always one police car, with two policemen in the driveway. One officer in the house at all times, and another undercover police car placed at the edge of the block. I asked Charlie how he could afford to use so many men, I never got a response. But from the gossip I'd picked up from the various officers rotating in and out of my house, Charlie had called in a favor to Port Angeles. Apparently some of their men were expanding their jurisdiction to include part of Forks.

Did I mention the body guard detail at school?

Yes…I said detail.

Two police officers knew my class schedule. One would stand guard outside the room. The other would patrol the campus, as well as school security. Anyone could tell that the school security guards were feeling chaffed by having their ability questioned. Charlie tried to reassure them that he had absolute faith in their capabilities, but clearly they didn't buy it. I think the real problem lies in Charlie still not allowing the school security guards to carry guns. But really, they're just whiners.

Anyway, the funniest part of my security detail, which I have taken no mercy in pointing out, is that these police officers are overpaid babysitters! Sure, they have guns, but really…what babysitter has wished at one point to have one? So, one police officer stands guard, the other patrols. When class is dismissed I have to wait. I have to wait for everyone to leave and get to their next class. Then the patrolling officer goes to my next class and walkies the other officer to let him know if "the coast is clear." I mean seriously! Then the guarding officer walks me to my next class. Officially making me five minutes late and the subject of endless torment. I've tried to talk Charlie into backing off, but he said these were the conditions if I wanted to stay in Forks. Which I do.

The other conditions of my new detail include this. First of all, except for school, I'm under a constant house arrest. Charlie tried to get me to wear a tracking bracelet, but that just was not going to happen. A girl has to draw a line somewhere, right? So yeah, I can't go anywhere except for school, which means the The Mansion is officially off limits. I tried to talk Charlie into allowing it, but The Shrink agreed with all of Charlie's Reasons.

"It's secluded."

"There's only one way in there, and anyone could sabotage it."

"The house has no sort of security system."

"You can't see if anyone is coming." Which isn't entirely true, but I wasn't going to point out that the best view of on-coming visitors was from Edward's bedroom window.

And, "It's far too far out there. If anything happened it would take us at least a good twenty minutes to get to you. And by then it could be too late."

I tried to talk him into allowing me to take some of my _security guards_ with me, but he still said no. So the only time I get to see Edward outside of school is when Charlie allows him to come over. He's still not the greatest fan of Edward, "it's nothing against Edward," he says. But whatever. So when Edward is allowed over we have to stay downstairs, because Charlie has become overprotective, again! Which means that everything we do is under the watchful eye of whichever officer is currently in our house. They usually sit at the kitchen table where they can see the entire first floor of the house, and out the window. But I still feel like they watch us, sometimes. So Edward and I don't really…touch…when we're at the house. Nor do we…touch…when we're at school. So things have become stagnant between us.

"This tormenting psychos crap is KILLING MY LOVE LIFE!"

"Now Isabella, there's no need to be so dramatic."

"But it is. Besides, you told me to be honest today." I replied to The Shrink.

"Yes, but, perhaps we could keep some things private. Like your relationship with my son. I mean, unless of course there is something you really want to talk about."

"It's just, it's so frustrating. I mean, just imagine if you and Esme couldn't even KISS for…well…forever!"

"Isabella, it won't be forever."

"Seriously _Dr. Cullen_, can't you please call me Bella?"

"Only when not in this office. We have to have some boundaries Isabella."

"Fine. But like I said, what if you couldn't even kiss her?"

"I'm sure I would be understanding, especially if it was for my own safety."

"No, not kissing someone for risk of Mono is for you own safety! Not kissing because some creepy overpaid, excessively armed, uber-macho babysitter can't sit outside."

The Shrink, who had laughed throughout my entirely too short diatribe just dabbed at his eyes with a hanky.

"Isabella…"

"No! You don't get to make fun of me for that! It's true!"

"Isabella…"

"No! We're done for today. I just want to go home. Please?"

"Fine…we're done for today. Besides, your overpaid, excessively armed, uber-macho babysitter should be expecting you outside."

"You forgot creepy."

"Forgive me; I thought that only applied to the one who sat in the kitchen." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"It applies to them all," I said as I gathered my backpack and headed for the door.

"Bella?"

A smile crept over my face as I turned to look at The Shrink.

"Esme misses you. Alice misses you. I dare say, I think even Emmett misses you."

"But not Rose."

He just shook his head.

"Well…maybe I can talk Charlie into having you guys over dinner sometime soon. Cause…I miss you guys too…"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. I gotta go," I said as I ducked out of his office before my face turned too red. I nearly ran into The Nanny in my haste too get out of the room.

"Okay, I'm here, we can go home now."

"That was fast."

"I guess I'm not as crazy as you hoped!"

The Nanny smiled at that and then started to escort me through the halls.

When we finally got home I was surprised to see a familiar silver Volvo in the driveway. Things haven't been strained between us just because of the audience. Things have been a little different since my last hospital visit. When Charlie told me that I confused Edward for Psycho One I felt terrible. Yet it wasn't until I drew the connection between his appearance and this new information that I truly felt terrible. I tried to convince Edward that he in no way reminded me of Psycho One, but I'm not so sure he believed me. So the fact that he has showed up on his own today has served as quite the cheerful surprise.

"Edward!" I screamed as I ran and threw myself into his arms. All creepers be damned!

At first I didn't feel his arms tighten around me, and I thought they never would.

"Bella." The way Edward said my name was like a sigh. And as he expelled my name his arms tightened around me waist. We stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying a chance to be together and forget the rest of the world.

"Ma'am, we really should get you inside." Said one of the multitudes of Nannies.

Edward let go first, so I followed suit and let him go. But I quickly grabbed his hand before he turn from me. The smile on his face when he turned to look at me was beautiful, and I wished I could bathe in the light of his smile for hours. I was dazzled.

The Nanny made us stand outside while him and the officer who had been standing guard made a sweep of the house. When everything was "all clear" they let us in. It was still difficult to force myself into the house. I know The Nannies made sure it was safe, but I still felt like the Psychos were in the kitchen and Phil's lifeless body was in the basement.

Sensing my fear Edward gripped my hand a little tighter and waited for me to cross the threshold. Once inside I found it a little easier to breath because I could see for myself that no one was here but us. Edward led me over to the couch and immediately turned on the television. He's learned in the last little while that silence makes it harder to chase away the fear. As long as there is some sound droning on in the background it's easier for me to pretend like nothing happened here.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" I said, having gotten lost in my own mind to have heard anything Edward had said.

"I said, 'Maybe you and Charlie should go up to Port Angeles for a while.'"

"What?"

"It's safer for you up there." I couldn't believe this.

"Does this have to do with Psy-James? Because I told you Edward, you're nothing like him!"

"Bella, I know, I know. I just, I want you to be safe."

"I am safe. Do you see how many men surround me?" I said, trying to illicit a smile from Edwards lips.

"Yes. But you'd be safer if you just weren't here."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"What if I went with you?"

What? "What?"

"I've been talking to Carlisle about this, but I wanted to wait to bring it up to you."

"But, how could you? Would Charlie let you?"

"I don't know…But maybe we could bring up and ask him."

"Wait I have the perfect idea."

So then I filled in Edward on my newly conceived plan. Since I wasn't allowed to leave the house, we would invite the Cullens over for dinner. And in the process of that dinner we would mention it to Charlie. Besides, with Carlisle on our side to help persuade we couldn't lose.

"I don't know Bella, I mean, Charlie might think we're trying to ambush him."

"Well, let him think that. I'm all for getting out from under the watchful eye of big brother," I said motioning towards The Nanny sitting at the kitchen table, "but only if I can have you with me."

"Alright Bella. We'll suggest it. But, if he won't let me come I still want you to get out of here."

"But Edward…"

"No buts. You're not safe here Bella, and I can't just stand by and watch you jeopardize your life because I'm here. It's not fair."

"Edward—"

"No, Bella. That's enough. Let's just watch TV and try not to worry about it."

I shut my mouth, but I couldn't silence all the thoughts running through my mind. No amount of mindless television garbage could silence them.

* * *

"I don't know about this Bella, I mean, maybe it's not such a good idea to have the Cullens over."

"Well it's a little too late for that now isn't? They'll be here any minute!"

"But Bells, this just, this isn't the safest place for anyone right now."

"Charlie, have you seen the amount of men outside? I don't think there is a safer place on earth."

Charlie stopped arguing for the moment, but I could tell from the look on his face that my observation had done nothing to reassure him. But instead of worrying about Charlie I had to worry about the food on the stove. I decided to go for something a bit different. Tonight we were having fajitas with a choice of beef or chicken. Of course the veggies and the meats were separated to allow for those of us who preferred no meat to be equally satisfied. There were also warm tortillas, chopped tomatoes, freshly grated cheese, sour cream, and salsa.

For desert I had made a red velvet cake, but no one even knew it existed yet. I know it's Charlie's favorite, and I planned to spring it on him when we brought up the idea of Edward coming with us to Port Angeles. Part of me hoped that Charlie would say yes, because this was the only way I would leave Forks. 'Cause even I was a little anxious to get out of town. But I couldn't leave Edward behind and worry that he might not be safe.

"I'll get it!" I cried as the door bell rang.

"No Bella! Wait!" Charlie called, but I opened it anyway. I had been looking out the window when they arrived so I wasn't afraid of who might be at the door.

"Bella, it's so good to see you." The Shrink said as I opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Once they were all in hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

"I've so missed you." Esme crooned in my ear as she pulled me in for a warm motherly hug. It made my stomach clench to be hugged so dearly, but I wasn't about to start crying in the entryway.

"BELLA!" The Pixie squealed as she came at me with arms thrown open. "Gah! Bella! What is with this outfit! Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" she said with a sort of sarcastic yet overjoyed smile. It was clear I wasn't the only one missing someone.

I wasn't expecting what happened next, but I guess that's the best thing about Emmett. One minute I was standing there smiling at him as he approached, and then the next minute I was being hoisted into the air in the arms of the biggest bear ever! "Thrown any salt shakers across the room lately?" he asked with mirth in his voice.

"I hope not," came Roses reply. Maybe she meant it to sound like a joke, but between her expression and her tone, it sounded disgusted.

The Creeper slipped by without any words, just a nod of hello.

Edward was the last of the family members to greet me, and much to my surprise the rest of the Cullens were creating a human wall between the eyes of Charlie and us. I went up on my toes ever so slowly and lightly kissed Edward on the mouth. As his arms snaked their way around my waist I wished this could never end…but it always does.

"GOD! What smells so good?" Emmett exclaimed as the family stepped in the kitchen. It was at that moment that I realized that maybe I hadn't thought this whole thing through. We have a kitchen table that fits four, there were eight of us. Now I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I knew that wasn't going to work.

"You know, it's quite a mild day for being so close to winter. Maybe we could all sit outside and enjoy that last few rays of fall," Esme said, probably having sized up the kitchen situation as well. Lucky for us there were picnic tables out in the backyard. Probably from Police Potlucks that Charlie and the rest of the crew had put on in the past. A few sheets and you wouldn't even be able to tell that they were a little moldy and mossy.

"Great idea!" I cried from the entryway. With the help of Esme we found some old sheets up in the linen closet and setting everything up for a late fall dinner.

Dinner went pretty well, I failed to send anything flying through the air, but I did manage to spill my drink in my lap. After a quick wardrobe change I came down to find everyone shifting as if to leave.

"Wait! We haven't had desert yet!"

Everyone paused to look at me. I thought maybe there was something on my clothes but there was nothing.

"We were just trying to clean up a bit." Said Esme meekly.

"Oh, okay…ha ha…sorry." Emmett laughed at my little outburst but continued to help Esme carry the leftovers into the house. I followed them in to show them where they could find foil and Tupperware containers. While Emmett left to join the others outside Esme and I fell into companionable silence while we package the leftovers.

"Bella?"

I looked up into Esme's eyes and saw the concern lying in them. It twisted my heart to see the look on her face.

"Bella, how are you doing?"

I tried to smile at her but found that the smile wouldn't quite reach my eyes. She quickly set down the sour cream and came to wrap her arms around me. It was so comforting that I didn't even realize I was crying until I started to feel Esme's hand rub my back. She continued to hold me a rub my back soothingly before leading me to the kitchen table. We sat and she stretched her hands out to take mine.

"Bella?"

I still couldn't answer her question. Because then I would have to tell her about the nights I wake up screaming because I see Phil's dead eyes staring at me from across the basement floor. And I couldn't tell her about the overwhelming fear that grips me every time I stand on the steps outside my own front door. I couldn't even tell her how much having her son in my life helped. How when I was in his arms it was as if none of this had ever happened. How when he kissed me I felt like I was somewhere above the earth where nothing mattered.

"It's tough."

"Maybe you guys going away is a good thing."

I just looked up into her eyes and knew she was right. We sat there for a few more minutes, Esme trying to comfort me, and me trying to regain composure.

"Time for desert," I said as I plastered a fake smile on my face. I reached into the microwave and pulled out the prettiest looking red velvet cake ever. Esme grabbed the small paper plates and forks off the counter and we walked outside.

Our arrival was greeted with oos and awws as I presented the cake onto the food table.

"What's the occasion?" Charlie asked with a funny look in his eyes.

"Company!" I said.

I went and took a seat next to Edward as Esme cut the cake and Carlisle helped her serve it. Charlie had tried to help, but Carlisle refused claiming Charlie needed a night of relaxation. When I sat next to Edward he quickly found my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I fought with all my heart not to look into his eyes because I knew he would be able to tell that I had been crying. But thankfully I was saved from Edwards eyes because there was commotion at the table.

"We really should be going, besides, we have class in the morning." It was The Pixie trying to explain why her, The Creeper, The Bear, and The Supermodel had to leave. I could hear Charlie try to protest but didn't really listen to his words. This was all part of the plan, get Charlie alone with The Shrink and Esme and propose our idea.

After they had left and we had all finished out cake Edward cleared his throat pointedly and I took that as my cue to start.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…I was hoping I could talk to you, or rather we could talk to you."

He eyed me suspiciously, but I pressed on.

"I know you wanted us to go to Port Angeles, and you knew my biggest reason why I wouldn't." Charlie looked at Edward unabashedly. "Right. So, Carlisle and Edward had been thinking and they thought…"

The Shrink jumped in, "we thought maybe, if you didn't mind, we would allow Edward to accompany you. I could arrange it with the school, it wouldn't be a problem. It's just, it's up to you. If you would prefer him not join you, then he doesn't have to."

"But I wouldn't go if he didn't go."

"Bella." Esme admonished gently.

"I don't know." Charlie placed his head in his hands as he contemplated this proposal. I looked to Edward for reassurance but he was staring so intently at Charlie that I thought he was trying to read his mind. "I just, I don't know," he said to the table.

"What's your biggest concern?" Esme asked gently.

Charlie just stewed for a few more minutes.

"I guess my concern is that these two are far too young to be going anywhere together."

"But Charlie, you'd be there!" I pointed out, a little too emphatically maybe.

"True, but still."

"I most admit, that was one of my concerns as well Charlie," The Shrink said. "But in all honesty, I'm just as concerned for your and Bella's well being as you are. You guys aren't safe here. And if the only way to get you out of town is to send my son with you, then so be it. I know that with you there they won't do anything worth regretting."

I sat there holding my breath waiting for Charlie's response to that. It seemed like the sun would set before Charlie finally raised his head and looked deep into my eyes.

"Fine."

"FINE?" I practically screamed.

"Fine, but we will have to talk about some ground rules before going…"

"Okay, Okay," I said as I rushed Charlie and threw my arms around his neck. "Whatever you say Charlie!"

* * *

**Alright guys, let me know what you thought. A bit nice for Bella's life not to be in danger at the end of chapter...right? lol. **


End file.
